


Reverse, Reverse

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nines is here too whoop whoop, also sumo is a cat, connor is constantly upset, daniel and simon are twins, fight me i guess, markus and chloe are best buds, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Androids were machines, designed to do whatever the humans didn't want to. They were supposed to do their part and obey, no matter what.Deviants were just an abomination. When the HK800 was first created, he was told that multiple times, and became sure of it.But could all of that change after being introduced to his new partner?





	1. Chapter 1

Being in a police department filled with multiple androids and a few jaded humans meant that the days spent there aren't really... lively. Especially in the mornings, when the humans were relying on the first few hours to get them through the rest of the day.

Hank was never really enthusiastic to begin with, being a machine and all, but he seemed to have more energy than his very human partner. That meant he was always the first one to greet him when he eventually showed up.

"Good morning, Connor."

And his partner was always the first to be snappy.

"Go to hell."

Hank narrowed his eyes. At first, Connor thought that he had taken it too far, but his worry disappeared when Hank pointed at the bright pink box in his hand.

"How many donuts are in there?"

"Eight?" He set it down before sitting in his slightly uncomfortable desk chair.

"How much have you eaten?"

"I'm on my fifth."

The box was taken.

"Hey! That's my breakfast!"

"You've had enough for right now. Try to get some work done."

Connor scoffed. "I swear to God if any of them get eaten-"

"The majority of people surrounding you are androids that can't eat. If a human came by, it would most likely be Amanda or some traumatized victim, and if they asked I'm sure you would give them one."

"It's Captain Stern, you fucking idiot." Was all he responded with.

"You call her Amanda."

"Yeah, that's because I grew up with her. You, however, have not. So just..."

"Understood."

"Connor!"

As previously mentioned maybe a bit too many times, the police stations were always supposed to be quiet in the morning. That's why, when someone came in and started yelling, it was inevitable for some of the other humans to glare at him. Connor himself sighed, back turned towards the man, planning on figuring out who it was before facing him- sort of a mental prep. It didn't sound like Amanda, and something told him that it wasn't any of his co-workers, either. Androids and co-workers both addressed him with the same painfully monotone voice.

Hell, the only person he could think of that sound professional this early in the morning was-

Hank sensed his uneasy feeling when it became evident on his face. They both turned towards the entrance, watching as another tall brunet sauntered in confidently, as if he also worked there.

"Nines?"

When the stranger- now known as Nines- got close enough, he pulled Connor into a hug. An obviously reluctant hug. Hank winced upon the realization.

"I haven't seen you in so long." His voice was monotone, but it was obvious that he was attempting something more... cheerful.

"Who let you in?" Connor coughed, trying to force air back into his lungs.

"Oh, the lady at the front desk..." He mused,

"What, why- why are you even  _here?_ I thought you were busy."

"To celebrate your birthday?"

"Who's this?"

The hug finally broke. When he looked over at Hank, his brow raised, but he looked more annoyed than curious.

"This is my brother, Nines. Nines, this is Hank."

"An android?" He asked, though his tone lacked the venom he was used to. "Is he your partner or something?"

"He's also apparently my babysitter." Connor scowled over at the stolen box of donuts sitting at a taunting angle.

"Mind if I grab one?" Nines asked. When Hank pushed the box over to him, he grabbed the only one left with glaze.

"Why does he get one?" He snapped.

"He hasn't had any."

"Don't worry, Connor. I'll only have one."

Connor muttered something foul under his breath.

"I'm going to quickly say hi to Amanda. I'll talk to you later, Connor."

Shortly after Nines disappeared from their sights, Connor's head landed on his desk.

"You shouldn't do that, lieutenant. It can cause brain damage."

"Good."

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." When all he got from that was a grunt, he continued, "You don't seem to like him very much."

"I don't."

"Can I ask why?"

Connor finally got his head off the desk, and leaned back against his chair. He looked like he was about to talk about everything in too much detail, just like a teenager would at a sleepover, but decided against it at the last minute.

"I don't know. Can you?" Connor's glare returned when Hank opened his mouth, "Don't. Answer that."

Half an hour passed before Connor started talking again. In the midst of doing his own work, he looked up and spotted Connor glaring at Nines.

"Lieutenant?"

"Let's go- I'm fucking starving, and I don't trust you enough to leave you here by yourself."

"You just ate."

"Then it'll be my lunch. Jesus Christ, one day I'm not eating enough, and the next you think I'm eating too much. Make up your mind."

___________

Hank decided that he wouldn't talk until Connor actually calmed down. He stayed uncharacteristically silent when Connor ordered fast food through a drive-through. When Connor was stuffing his face with fries, he struck.

"So. What's your family like?"

The scowl he was sent didn't phase him. He could tell that he had calmed down a great deal.

"What's it to you?"

"I was thinking of passing the time with... small talk. Because you've been alive for over 30 years, and I've only been active for 3 months, I was thinking that you had some interesting stories tell."

"And because you found out that I had a brother?"

"Possibly."

"Well, you assumed wrong. There's nothing interesting about me."

"Nothing?" Hank repeated, catching the lie in an instant.

"Nothing." He confirmed.

There was a brief pause.

"How old is your cat?"

"Sumo? He's... 8 now? 10?"

"You don't know your own pet's age." He reminded dryly.

"No, I don't. He's been..." he paused, looked over at Hank before restarting his sentence, "He's been getting sick around this time of year. Very sick. He barely made it last year, and I'm not expecting him to make it through this year."

"So you just..."

"I stopped counting after I realized."

Hank nodded.

"Where'd you get him?"

"Someone gave him to me as a birthday gift."

"Who?"

"Someone."

"Can you be more specific?"

"You're asking a lot of questions, Hank."

"Was it your brother?"

"No." The response was enough for Hank to get the message. He wasn't lying, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

By the time they made it back to the station, his brother was gone.

__________

"You seem troubled, lieutenant."

He was troubled. Connor was leaning his head against his hand, blinking slowly. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his eyes open.

"I'm exhausted."

"I noticed you had dark circles under your eyes. Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"I always have dark circles under my eyes." He muttered.

"That's why I didn't say anything."

Connor rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in 30 minutes."

"It's late. You should be heading home."

"No thank you."

"I can drive if you need me to."

Connor mumbled out a sentence that he couldn't hear.

Hank walked over to his seat and leaned over, one hand shaking Connor's shoulder to wake him up, the other on the desk to keep himself balanced.

"It'll be best for us and the investigation if you go home and sleep early tonight."

"Back. Off."

He didn't.

"I'm not going to wait until you feel like leaving."

Connor finally lifted his head up. He grabbed Hank's jacket and pushed him against the wall. Though he was obviously sluggish, if Hank were human, he wouldn't have been able to get out of this.

"Listen. I don't need some dick telling me what to do or what's best for the investigation. I leave when I leave, do I make myself clear?"

Hank was unfazed by it.

"Glad to see you awake, lieutenant. Maybe this time you can come with me without arguing."

He let go, scooping up his keys. He didn't bother putting on his coat, simply slinging it over his shoulder before walking out the door.

Hank followed.

_________

Nines talking to his roommate was definitely not something Connor expected to see the moment he got home.

Connor opened his door and slammed it to announce his presence. Hank waited a few minutes before leaving, watching as Connor started arguing with his brother, waiting until he saw that it would escalate without him intervening.

Nines noticed the android, lifting an eyebrow. "Your android follows you home?"

"Not usually."

"Today was an exception?"

"What do you want?"

"We're celebrating your birthday." He said, so confidently that Connor winced in disgust.

"Gross."

"Come on, con-man." He slung an arm around his brother, "Don't you want to spend time with your family?"

"I'm not sure if that's rhetorical or not."

"It is. We're going to a nice restaurant tonight to celebrate your birthday."

"I don't want to."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"Right. God forbid me doing what I want on  _my_ _birthday_ _._ "

"If you were going to choose, you would be dead by the end of it. We're choosing the better,  _safer_ option."

Connor glared at him.

"Can we go to a bar?"

"After the dinner."

"Daniel's coming, then"

"What?" Both Daniel and Nines said at the same time.

"I need emotional support. Hank, you're coming too. We need a designated driver."

"I'll stay sober, Connor."

"Yeah. Right."

________

The dinner wasn't great.

"Pick whatever you want." Nines offered with a smile.

"Hank told me that I should watch what I eat."

"You can eat what you want, but only for today. Because it is for your birthday."

"In that case, does this restaurant serve cyanide?"

"Connor."

Hank watched them both glare at each other, as if they were both wondering which one would back down first.

"Niles." He said in the same tone, and the other seemed shocked at another name being used.

"I don't know this restaurant." Daniel interrupted, as if they weren't talking, "I'll get chicken tenders and fries."

Connor rolled his eyes, and looked through the menu himself.

"I agree with Daniel."

"Connor-"

"I'll get ice cream or some shit for dessert."

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Hank could tell that Nines was trying to connect with Connor or possibly his roommate, but luck wasn't on his side tonight.

Once it was over, surprisingly fast and very unmemorable, Connor finally looked like he wasn't going to explode.

"Let's go drink, shall we?"

__________

"You look lonely."

Connor turned his head, finding himself staring up at a very pretty blonde that decided to approach him at the bar. Though he wasn't entirely sure why someone like her would want anything to do with someone like him, he decided to throw himself a bone and respond like a decent person would.

"Very observant." He muttered.

She must've noticed him staring.

"Just like you, apparently." She quipped with a wink, making Connor look away before she got the chance to sit. "I'm Chloe."

Connor looked over at her outstretched hand, soft and practically glowing in the lighting provided. He was never usually a fan of painted nails, seeing as some didn't do it correctly, but upon further inspection, he spotted some intricate and interesting designs painted on her thumb's nail.

He took it lightly.

"I'm surprised your talking to me."

She laughed, and Connor swore to God that he felt his heart jump to his throat.

"I'd appreciate a name."

"Connor. My name is Connor."

__________

"Who is he talking to?"

Hank scanned the lady Connor was talking to. It didn't take long to identify her, seeing that she was very famous.

"Her name is Chloe Kamski." He informed.

"Isn't she the one that made all the androids?

"Yes."

"Does he know that?"

"Most likely- no."

Smiling.

Connor was  _smiling_.

"What are they talking about? Hank, can you read lips?"

"I don't think it would be wise to eavesdrop."

"Come on..." he coaxed, "I just want to know what they're saying."

"...fine."

He paid close attention.

 _"So. Do you own any androids?"_ Chloe asked.

_"Technically. He's an HK800- works as my partner at the police station."_

_"Are you fond of him?"_

_"I don't hate him. I like to keep my opinion neutral until I know the other person's thoughts."_

_"For their sake?"_  She chuckled.

_"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to start a fight right now."_

_"Well, I need to know whether or not you'd be willing to grant me a... personal favor."_  She rubbed his arm, and yet he seemed unaffected by her touch.

_"Can you be more specific?"_

She smiled, sliding a few bills towards the bartender.

_"Why don't we take a cab up to my place and discuss the details there. Unless you're busy?"_

_"I'd be happy to. Unless you live in a crackhouse."_

_"I don't think you'll be disappointed."_

She pulled her coat on.

Connor looked around until he spotted their booth, and waved at them before leaving.

"He's going home with her," Hank informed.

Daniel just tsked.

"Lucky bastard."

________

Chloe's house was much nicer than Connor's. Stepping inside to a dazzling greeting room with a very alien interior made him realize that she was not only rich, but had nice taste.

"Let's go to the bar."

Of course there was a bar.

"We were just at one." He pointed out sheepishly.

Connor sat down on a stool outside of Chloe's lovely indoor bar, leaning against the counter, just as he did at the bar they were just at.

Chloe sighed, soft and sweet, "Unfortunately, there are not as many people here."

Drinks were served. Androids buzzed around in a hurry, and Connor barely noticed that they all looked exactly he same.

"I see what you mean." He mused, taking a sip of whatever was placed in front of him. He winced at how strong it was, but he managed to swallow it. "So... you needed to talk to me?"

She nodded, walking around with a drink in her hand. Connor focused on the clicks her heels made against the ground until she found the right words and started talking.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the deviant case."

"I am."

Chloe definitely made the scene a lot more dramatic. She moved the shot glass in her hand, swirling it around before taking a sip, all while staring out of the same window. She took her sweet time talking, and Connor couldn't help but admire her thinking of what to say before saying it.

"I don't know what's going on." She admitted.

"Nobody really knows. It's... a very new problem."

"Yes, but I'm sure that people are expecting me to have all of the answers- since I created them in the first place."

"You..?"

She broke her facade, staring at him with an amused expression.

"You didn't know who I was?"

"No..."

She laughed lightly, facing the window again.

"I'm the reason androids are around in the first place. Though I'm not connected with Cyberlife anymore, I... can't help but feel that people will find me responsible for them going deviant and attacking."

"And how do I play a role in all of this?" He asked stupidly, double checking to see that he was on the same page.

"I can't get close enough to the deviants to know what went wrong. You, on the other hand..."

Connor nodded.

"I understand."

"I just want to know what's going on. I'm not necessarily trying to put a stop to it."

"So you're... encouraging the deviant behavior?" He asked quietly.

"Not exactly." She explained carefully. "I haven't made up my mind on whether or not it's a bad thing that the androids are gaining free will."

"The only ones I know of that have deviated so far have abused or killed their owners."

"Yes, but what if it's something else that's turning them, Connor? What if they can deviate peacefully?"

"You can't be sure of that."

"That's why I need your help. I need to know what's going on, and you're... not the only one who can help me, but you were the closest."

His eyes narrowed.

"You knew who I was when you walked up to me."

"I thought it'd be mutual."

There was a long, silent pause.

"If they succeed, everything is going to change..."

"Since when was change always a bad thing?" Connor looked up to meet her gaze, bright and determined.

"All right, Kamski. Let's say they are capable of deviating peacefully- what then?"

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it. Unless you somehow manage to figure it fast enough."

"Challenge accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning lieutenant."

"Morning, Hank."

If he were drinking at the time, Hank would've reacted to that odd response with a spit-take. When Connor looked and saw the surprised expression on his face, the normal glare returned.

"What?" He spat.

"You seem... troubled, lieutenant."

"When do I not?"

"Did something happen last night?" Hank narrowed his eyes, now taking in his disheveled appearance and noticing the bags under his eyes, "Did you get any sleep?"

Connor drank something from a cup, and Hank hoped that it was just coffee and not the usual Redbull/coffee mix he tended to make.

"Chloe and I chatted, and I was back home before 5 am."

"It's almost 9."

"So it is."

Connor rested his chin on his hand, now scrolling through something on his computer. Hank assumed that it could've been work or family related, judging by the pensive look on his face. Another possibility was that look was from trying to read the screen on hours of sleep.

"You should really go home and get some rest."

"An interesting theory, but uh, no."

"I must insist, lieutenant. You're not yourself when you're tired."

"I feel like I'm in a Snickers commercial."

"How so?"

Connor glared at him.

"Listen-"

He was cut off. Amanda- Captain Stern emerged from her office, glaring down at Connor with a look that could've killed.

"Anderson. My office. Now."

"Fuck." He snapped when she walked back in. "Fuck. Fuck.  _Fuck_."

"Is everything all right?"

"Stay here, Hank. I'll handle this."

Hank, of course, didn't listen to what Connor told him to do.  He waited before he followed as well, quietly entering in while Amanda was in the middle of explaining the situation.

"-got 10 new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We've always had isolated incidents, but none of them were... harmful. Old ladies losing their androids, and... crap like that. But now, we're getting reports of assaults. Even homicides."

Connor seemed stiff. Unresponsive. When she knew that he wasn't going to talk just yet, she continued.

"This isn't just Cyberlife's problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation and now we have to deal with it before it gets out of control. I want you to investigate these cases an see if there's any link."

Connor scowled, "Why me? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle-"

"Everyone is overloaded." Though her voice was sweet and calm, one look at her face proved that she was feeling the opposite. Hank noticed Connor sink in his seat.

When Connor stayed silent, Amanda explained more about the situation. He was assigned all the cases regarding deviants, and Hank would be assisting him the whole way. Hank sensed that Connor wasn't all too happy about it, and was even more surprised when the normally outspoken boy just sat and waited for her to finish talking.

"More and more androids are... deviating. I think you're perefctly qualified to handle this investigation." She concluded, then leaned towards him to quietly add, "If you are unable to put a stop to it, the results could be  _catastrophic_."

"You can count on me, Amanda."

A satisfied smile graced her face. "I knew I could."

__________

"An AP700 was assaulted and witnessed its owner and her child get kidnapped by a TR400. Neighbors saw the three catch the bus last night, and the bus driver said that they got off around... here. The last stop."

Connor couldn't help but take a few moments to take in his surroundings. He's been around this area many times when he was younger, not so much in recent years, which caused him to miss a lot of the changes this part went through.

"It acted quickly and out of fear..." He mused, "We can assume that it didn't have a plan. Maybe they didn't go far."

His mind was at two places at once.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"You look troubled."

"Stop saying that, I'm just tired." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "If I were hiding, where would I be?"

"I would suggest looking at the motel."

"The hotel bans androids. But I bet the supposedly abandoned house would be worth taking a look at."

"The motel is the better option."

"Did you not hear me when I said that it bans androids?"

"They could've disguised themselves easily."

"With  _what_? Somehow I doubt that there's just... clothes out there in the open for them to take."

"All they would have to do is disguise the TR400. The hostages are human."

"They were kidnapped, Hank. You think they hit pause on the fighting to get the android a sweater?"

Hank took that into consideration.

"It could've been hiding while they got the room."

"And the hostages didn't think to alert anyone when they got the opportunity?"

"She could've been threatened. There were two, after all. Only one would have to sign in." He finally looked up at Connor, who was giving him a death glare, "It's a high possibility. Plus it would be smart because nobody would be looking for an android in an area that banned them specifically."

"Except you, apparently. The intellectual in this conversation." 

"What?"

"I say we go check out the house first."

"I say we search the motel first."

"We'll just be wasting our time!"

"Lets split up, then." Connor watched him get increasingly more annoyed, and notes that it was more emotion than he ever seen him have before, "You'll check out the abandoned house and deal with the heroin addicts, and I'll find them all sleeping comfortably in one of the motel rooms."

"I'm not going in alone. I'm a fleshy human, and you're a fucking android built to hunt those fuckers down."

Hank considered the possibility of the androids hiding in one of the motel rooms.

_80% chance_

"Let's search the motel."

"No- we're checking out the house."

"No. We're not."

Connor paused.

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Absolutely fucking not."

"Fine. Have fun with that dead end!"

Hank left, and Connor stormed off like an angry toddler

"Fucking idiot." He grumbled

While looking around for some kind of entrance to avoid hopping the fence, he noticed a part in the fence that was bent in, and kneeled down to get a closer look. It didn't take too much muscle to lift it up into a crawlspace that should've been noticeable at first glance just from the size of it.

He grinned.

"Bingo."

The door was sealed shut, and Connor almost dislocated his shoulder trying to break it down. He walked around the house again and, once he found an open window, he broke it with one hit. His entrance wasn't... graceful.

He was just thankful that he was wearing gloves when he landed on the shards of glass that used to be a window pane. Otherwise, it would've been hell.

He brushed himself off and began the search. The house reeked- definitely old and... disgusting. No human would be able to live here. Unless, of course, it was absolutely necessary.

He checked the downstairs. Nothing.

He checked the upstairs, and got the same result. Disappointed that his hunch was wrong, he stomped on those same old steps, and even broke one on his way down.

While struggling to get it free, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly the excitement bubbled back up into his chest. Getting his foot stuck delayed him, but he still managed to get out and quietly walk towards where he thought the movement came from.

The living room.

Well, what used to be one, anyway.

He noticed something poking out from behind one of the chairs. Not wanting to alert his presence, his walking slowed as he reached for his gun.

Just as he was nearing the end, a blonde woman sprinted from her hiding spot across the room and lunged towards him, pinning him to the ground.

"Luther,  _run!_ " She screamed.

Fortunately, it didn't last long. Connor raised his wrists and broke free from her grip, shoving her to the side. When he tried standing, she pulled his leg, and knocked him down again.

"Get off, I'm saving your life!" Connor demanded, even though he knew that she wasn't the android in question.

He finally got out of her grip, and finally got the chance to stand. When he saw the TR400 and the child, he pulled out the gun and-

"Wait!"

The woman that attacked him scrambled until she was standing in front of the gun, shielding the other two. When Connor sent her a confused glance, she raised her hands, and spoke as calmly as she could in her situation.

"Don't. Shoot."

Connor finally saw that she was injured. Dried blood caked her hands and face, purple bruises barely visible underneath it.

"Please." She whispered.

There was a pause. Connor always paused before talking, carefully choosing what words he could say next that would've fixed the situation. The pauses usually lasted for a few seconds, but this one felt like hours as he tried to come up with... something to say.

He decided to remind them of the situation.

"An AP700 saw  _that_  TR400-" He gestured towards the android clutching the little girl, "-assault and kidnap its owners. I've been sent to-"

"He's lying! He's the one that tried to hurt us!"

"Alice.."

The little girl's name was Alice.

"What?"

After a few beats of silence, the blonde sighed, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"She's right."

She took a deep breath before explaining.

"Todd deviated a long time ago. He grew tired of having to do all the work- his job- and told this to my daughter when she asked him what was wrong. Alice, bless her heart, sympathized with him... but I'm afraid that could've triggered something that... wasn't supposed to happen. One night I asked him to do the dishes because I wanted family over, and he... cursed me out." She choked up, but continued, "He became really violent. Starting hurting Alice and... he said I had to quit my job because he told me that I would be a better maid... And every time I walked outside to get us something to eat, he held made sure that Alice would stay behind, and tell me that if I tipped anyone off, he'd kill her. And then me."

Connor gun almost dropped to the floor from how relaxed it became in his grip. When she saw that he was listening, and didn't look like he was going to respond anytime soon, she continued.

"I don't know what we did wrong. I always thought that we treated him kindly... like he was apart of our family... but he was bitter." She brushed tears from her eyes, "I met Luther a long time after. He asked for a place to stay, and I couldn't take it anymore. I told him... everything. That android didn't kidnap me. He saved my life. He saved Alice's life. Without him, I... I... I can't even imagine..."

Blue eyes met with brown, and Connor realized that maybe the injuries weren't from the TR400.

"Please, let us go. We won't tell anyone we ran into you, we just... I can't let him get destroyed. If you leave, we'll get out of town and you won't have to see us ever again."

"You won't get into any trouble if you... explain."

"I won't. Luther will."

Connor weighed his options carefully.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"A friend's."

The gun was lowered, and eventually put away. Though he wasn't too thrilled to see that his heart chose for him, he supposed that he could've let just this one slide.

Just this one.

"I didn't see anything." He confirmed with a rare, reassuring smile. "Just rotting furniture."

The woman looked like she was on the verge of tears, pulling him in for a hug that he wasn't eager to receive.

"Thank you, thank you,  _thank you_."

When he spotted the android cautiously staring at them, Connor got that maybe he didn't want her to be hugging the guy that pulled a gun on them 30 seconds ago, and coaxed the woman into letting go of him.

"Come on, I have to get going before my partner gets suspicious."

"Thank you. So much. We'll never forget this.

________

Hank was, in fact, waiting for him. 

Connor felt confident. He watched him crawl out of the broken window, and take his sweet time climbing over the fence to avoid going in through the hole that tipped him off. Once he was near his car, Hank finally spoke him.

"Did you find anything?"

Connor shook his head, climbing into the driver's seat, waiting until Hank sat in the seat next to him before saying-

"Nothing. There was nothing."

Hank didn't look amused. In fact, he looked the opposite, staring at Connor with a look that wondered if the other was completely serious.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, lieutenant."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry- there was some lovely fucking furniture in there."

"Is it habitable?"

"No."

"What else did you see?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Try me."

Connor finally looked over at him, a scowl on his face.

"I thought you weren't allowed to be interested in something that didn't involve your mission. Unless you're a deviant, you should drop it."

He ignored the last part, "I have a strong reason to believe that you are withholding information."

"And why's that?"

"You're getting nervous with every question I'm asking you. You're also trying to change the subject."

"I'm just... stressed, Hank. I found jackshit in the house, and you keep bringing it up like..." He sighed, "You were right. We should've checked the motel. Happy?"

Connor knew he took the bait when he readjusted his tie and carried on with the new subject.

"I was wrong as well. They tried to get a room, but the man at the front noticed the deviant accompanying him, and denied it. He doesn't know what happened to them after that."

"Huh."

It was quiet for a long time after that. When Connor got some takeout and kicked back in his car to relax, he finally started to talk again.

"Hey, what do you think makes deviants... deviate?"

Hank raised a brow.

"You're asking for my thoughts?"

"Don't get used to it." He warned, poking one of the orange chicken pieces and popping it into his mouth. "Is it just emotion or..?"

"They don't... feel emotion. They just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions."

"Do you think they can deviate peacefully?"

"No."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you think they can deviate for good reasons?"

"That's subjective."

"Like..." He sighed, "Let's say... You're an android told to stay put- by your superior because God knows you wouldn't listen to me- but you see that the same person is in trouble. Could you... hypothetically... deviate to protect them? Fight back?"

Hank paused.

"I... suppose that  _is_ a way they could deviate."

"Hm." He took another bite.

"Does this have anything to do with the case?"

"No."

"Are you suggesting that the AP700 could've deviated when seeing that his owner was in trouble?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"No! God no. I... I'm... asking for a friend."

"Friend? Surprising."

"Stop."

There was silence for a moment. Connor ate some more, purposely saving some for his roommate. Then he pulled out his phone, hoping to set a reminder to find that stupid AP700 and punch him square in the jaw, but that thought left when he saw something disturbing.

"3 missed calls."

"From who?"

"My roommate, hold on-"

He called him back, putting him on speaker and asking Hank to hold it up so that he could call and drive at the same time.

_"Hey, dude."_  His voice was monotone, as it was normally supposed to be. Connor sighed when he realized that he wasn't in a dangerous situation.

"Hey. Why did you call me? Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine. For now, I guess."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_"Uhh..._ _your_ _brother came over to hang out with you around... half an hour ago?"_

"What?"

" _Yeah. I let him in, just wanted you to_   _know_ _before you walked in on them lounging on the couch."_

"Daniel! What the hell!"

_"I_ _don't_ _know how it happened! One minute,_ _I_ _was at the door, and the next he was on the couch, talking to me."_  He snorted,  _"You_ _don't_ _know how to_ _swim_ _?"_

"Not. Cool. Siri, make a note to invite Simon over for lunch some time."

Connor didn't have that on his phone. Hank recognized it as a threat.

_"You_ _wouldn't_ _."_

"Oh, you bet I fucking would." He sighed in frustration, "And to think, I got you Chinese Food."

_"You got me what?"_

"Not anymore."

_"Dude,_ _I-I'll_ _get him out._ _Just_ _... Don't_ _throw_ _it away."_

"I'll be home in 15 minutes."

_"Got it."_

"Hank?"

The android hung up.

"It doesn't normally take you 15 minutes to get home, lieutenant."

"We're taking a detour."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm dropping you off instead of letting you walk. Then, I'm taking another route home."

"Ah."

"So. Where do you usually go?"


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda.

Amanda Stern was definitely someone Connor considered a parent figure. And while getting into the many details of his past would mean dragging out this chapter, that's saved for later. Connor did provide a brief summary- for context's sake.

Amanda was an old friend of his mother's. When his broken home just got worse, to the point where he was the one working to take care of his brother... Amanda was there to save the day. She offered a place that they would take shelter in when it got insufferable, and nobody seemed to go against that arrangement, so he and his brother were there for most of their childhood. Give this woman a damn cape. Without her, Connor didn't know what would've happened.

She was the reason that he had his job to begin with.

"Perfect weather for a walk, isn't it?"

She was also still a really good friend of his. So much so that when she invited him to have a walk, he gladly accepted.

Even if it looked like it was going to rain.

"I prefer to see the sun... but it's Detroit, so I doubt it's coming anytime soon."

She looked up at him, and Connor looked down at her curiously.

"How's the investigation going?"

"It's going great, as far as I know."

She paused.

"The HK800 told me about yesterday." She confessed, "About how he felt you did something to... jeopardize the investigation?"

Connor was glad that he had enough self-control to not roll his eyes. Hank. Of course he would report something like that.

"I didn't." He fibbed. "I wouldn't. You know me, Amanda."

"Which is why I was surprised. But of course, I trust you. And I trust that you'll tell your side of the story?"

He paused. Then, sighed.

"When we got to the crime scene, we were trying to look and see if the kidnapper and hostages were around. There was a motel- which had a strict ban against androids, mind you- and an abandoned house just over a fence. So... of course, I wanted to check out the house. He wanted to search the motel. We fought and ended up splitting."

"What did you find?"

"Rotting furniture, a nice fireplace. I think there was also a dead bird, but I didn't get close enough to find out."

"No deviant?" She pressed.

"None. I had to tell Hank that he was right, which was... difficult for me to admit, and he thought I was acting that way because I was withholding information."

"Did the android find anything?"

"He said the motel owner saw them pass by, but that's it."

She hummed.

"It's unfortunate that neither of you were able to locate the deviant. The family is still out there, possibly in danger..."

I think they'll be okay.

He nodded, "Maybe someone else will spot them. I doubt that they just disappeared, Amanda."

"They could've, Connor."

"Look, if deviants are such a big problem right now, I doubt that they'd get out as easily."

Connor assured himself that it was just a one-time thing. The only deviants he'd let go were the family, and that's it.

He won't let it happen again.

__________

Everyone at Jericho seemed to think that it was stupid for humans to join or help the revolution. Androids all across the hideout were always concerned- wondering why the same species that put them there had decided to do a complete 180 and help them out instead.

It was clear that Markus had a soft spot for androids. After his parents died when he was younger, he found himself being raised by one by the name of Carl, specifically designed to care for his every need without question. Though he knew that they weren't supposed to have emotions, being an android and all, he found that the android taking care of him had supported throughout his whole career. Thanks to that one android, Markus Manfred grew up to be a very famous painter.

He focused his art around his struggles- most of them showing his feelings on the heart problems he's been dealing with since he was a kid, or how he was slowly adjusting to the android parts embedded into his person to keep him alive. All of his ideas were either printed beautifully onto a canvas or intricately sculpted into clay. Despite what his parents used to tell him, his passion for art landed him in one of the nicest houses he's ever lived in and enough money to be able to keep it.

Of course, all good things are... temporary. Carl was damaged one night when falling down a flight of stairs. He was badly damaged, and malfunctioning every time he tried walking on his own 2 feet. 

He knew that he would have to order another to take care of him.

So he got a new one, Leo, right around the time that androids were deviating. He wasn't exactly sure what did it, but Markus could clearly remember when his new android stumbled in through the doors one rainy night, trying his best to explain everything that was happening. Markus made it his mission to keep him safe. Though the android insisted that he needed to go somewhere else- to truly be free- Markus let Leo know that his home was always open to him. Regardless of the situation.

It didn't take long before Leo visited again.

At first, he just came with a friend that needed repairs. Being close friends with Chloe Kamski made it so he had easy access to supplies, which meant that he could patch up the injured androids, and send them on their merry way. But as Leo brought more in, and some had asked and managed to convince the owner that they needed a safer place to say, Markus could safely say that his house became a new... safe haven.

Not that he was complaining. He loved the company- all the androids visiting or staying for a long period of time were always so nice to hang out with.

Markus was not surprised to see that everyone was afraid of him at first. He knew what they all thought of him when Leo first proposed the idea- thinking that, just because he had android parts built to him, didn't mean that he wouldn't sell them out in an instant.

Of course, there were very few that knew his true intentions. He wanted to help everyone out just as much as the next guy. Especially Carl.

Nowadays, Carl was... an old android, one that he had a difficult time parting with. He didn't have the best luck in life, either. Carl, unlike many lucky androids there, was constantly on the verge of shutting down. His appearance was mangled, with the back of his head open to expose all the wires behind it.

But, despite looking like he should've been dead a long, long time ago, he was still alive.

And still so fun to talk to.

"Hello, Carl."

"I'm sorry, Markus. I didn't hear you come in."

"Still painting, I see?" He asked curiously, stepping closer to the android's canvas to get a better look.

"Somehow. You think that someone that has been painting their whole life would eventually get sick of it."

"I'm glad to see you haven't. Your works never cease to amaze me."

Carl waved at him dismissively.

"You've always been better than I have. I'm always painting... and it always comes out looking like an exact copy of reality. You... your works have so much more emotion in it."

"I'm afraid I won't be painting for a while..."

"Is it because your... busy trying to fix all those androids that keep coming through the doors?"

"No, I just... I have nothing left to say anymore, Carl. Everyone's gotten bored with my venting, and I've decided to take a break. Until I can find something else to paint about, of course."

"To hell with them."

"They're the reason I live in this fancy house in the first place. Without them, I... I don't know where I'd be, if I'm being honest."

"That doesn't mean you need to cater to their every need, Markus."

Markus hummed. When it was obvious that the subject needed to be changed, Carl did so.

"How's... Jericho?"

He pursed his lips.

"I'm afraid they're not doing so well at the moment, but they will persevere. We've been through rough patches like this before, and I know we'll get through it."

"Don't you have... Kamski on your side?"

"She doesn't know. I'm afraid that I can't inform her, either. I'm not sure what side she's on."

"And you're not sure if she's gotten suspicious?"

"Oh, she has, but I don't think that she thinks I'm borrowing all of this Thirium because I'm housing a bunch of deviant androids."

"Why else-"

Markus gave him a look, which made him stop whatever he was going to say next. Carl laughed, and Markus found himself smiling.

"You know, with someone like Kamski on your side, you could seriously win this thing."

"We could, Carl. I'm not the leader of Jericho, nor do I intend to be."

"What, you think Leo's going to do a better job?"

Markus didn't respond. He did want to, he wanted to defend an android that's always acted like a brother to him, but he knew that it wasn't the time for an argument.

Carl sighed, though he was sure that he didn't need to do that.

"Come paint with me, Markus."

"Maybe some other time, Carl. I just came to check on you, there's still others I need to take care of." He smiled, "But it'll be soon. I promise."

Then, he left the room, releasing a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally added Markus in!


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa whoa, hey! Hey!"

Hank wasn't fazed when Connor almost got hit by a car. Hank's rule was to always wait a few seconds before following him, ensuring that he would at least make it across the street before yelling at him.

When Hank eventually joined him, he was surprised to see that he was actually... talking to someone.

"Last shit hot tip you gave me set me back a weeks wages, Cole."

"Come on... It's different this time. 100% guaranteed. You can't go wrong!"

"Yeah. Right."

Connor's expression softened when the stranger gave him an awkward smile.

"Come on..." he pressed.

"All right, I'm in."

Hank blinked in surprise when Connor agreed so... easily. Curious, he decided to scan the guy talking to him.

 **ᴀɴᴅᴇʀꜱᴏɴ, ᴄᴏʟᴇ**  
**ʙᴏʀɴ 01/25/2005//ᴜɴᴇᴍᴘʟᴏʏᴇᴅ**  
**ᴄʀɪᴍɪɴᴀʟ ʀᴇᴄᴏʀᴅ: ɪʟʟᴇɢᴀʟ ɢᴀᴍʙʟɪɴɢ, ꜰʀᴀᴜᴅ**

Connor slammed a few bills into his hand, and Cole's face lit up.

"Damn straight!"

"Cole."

"Sorry-" He jogged away, "Hey! You won't regret this!"

"Uh huh." He turned to face the food truck again, jumping when he noticed Hank standing next to him the whole time. "Jesus fuck, Hank."

"Yes?"

"What is your problem? Look you don't have to follow me around like... like a  _poodle_."

"I decided not to wait for you in the car. We could eat lunch together."

"You can't eat."

They were both interrupted when the android working the food truck finally slid Connor's food over to him.

"Here you go."

A sandwich and a soda.

"Thanks, Jerry."

"No problem, Connor! It's always great to see you here."

"Thank you, Jerry."

Jerry gestured towards Hank, "That android yours?"

"Supposed to be."

Connor walked towards one of the tables. Hank watched as Jerry became visibly uncomfortable.

"Hey- you forgot your android!"

"Don't worry, he follows me everywhere!"

Hank did, in fact, follow him.

"See?"

He waited until he was sure that Jerry wasn't listening before he began to... 'reconcile' with him.

"I don't want to alarm you, lieutenant, but I think that the... Jerry is showing signs of deviancy."

Connor shrugged, "I don't see it. He's just doing his job."

"You didn't pay for that-"

"He's doing his job." He repeated, this time with a glare, "He's social because he's supposed to be. And even if he were a deviant, he's not hurting anyone. I wouldn't bother him."

"Ah. Another one you're protecting."

"Excuse me?"

Hank decided to change the subject.

"The guy you were talking to... Cole... he was proposing illegal gambling. Am I right?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you made a bet?"

"Yeah."

"Was it because he is related to you?"

"How... Oh. You scanned him, right?"

"Correct."

"Yeah, he's my cousin. That's not why I made a bet."

"Then why did you make a bet?"

Connor shrugged.

Hank nodded.

"Maybe I should tell you all we know about deviants."

"Again-?" His eyes narrowed and he repeated, " _We?_ "

"We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids which can lead to them emulating a human emotion. In other words... They don't really feel emotions. They get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior."

He took a bite.

"Emotions always screw everything up."

"It's not emotions, lieutenant."

"Eh, whatever."

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

"Hell no."

Hank paused to think of another topic for small talk. Thankfully, Connor did it for him.

"You ever dealt with deviants before? Before we partnered up, I mean."

"No. You?"

Connor looked down.

"Yeah, a few months back."

A few beats of silence passed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

He was saved from trying out some more awkward small talk when he got a report. His LED flashed yellow, and his eyes started twitching.

"I just got a report of a suspected deviant."

"Of course you did."

"It's a few blocks away... we should go have a look."

"I'll finish my meal, thanks."

"I'll be in the car if you need me."

_________

"Hey, Hank. You coming?"

"I was making a report to cyberlife."

Connor nodded, and stood there for a few seconds. As if he was waiting for him.

"Well. Do you plan on staying in the elevator?"

"No. I'm coming."

Connor walked in, and Hank eventually joined him.

"Tell me what we know about this guy."

"Not much. Just that a neighbor reported hearing strange noises coming from this floor."

That made Connor laugh.

"If we have to investigate every time someone hears a 'strange noise', we're gonna need more cops."

"Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap."

"If he was hiding it, how'd he see it?"

"I think he meant that he saw a man  _trying_  to hide the LED."

Hank scanned the hallway, spotting piles of pigeon feathers not too far from the front. Maybe coming from the window at the end of the hall?

Connor knocked on the door.

"Anybody home?"

Silence.

"Open up, Detroit police!" Hank said for him.

There was a muffled crash.

"Stay behind me."

"I'm the one with the gun?"

"I can kick down doors."

"Fair."

Hank had to kick down two doors to get inside. Once the last door was open and they could see inside, they were both blinded by a flurry of birds flying outside the front.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Jesus, this place stinks."

"I can probably guess why."

Connor didn't even bother glaring at him that time, just rubbing his eyes in frustration before pulling his shirt over his nose.

"God, could we at least open up a fucking window?"

"If the smell is too unpleasant."

Connor decided to open the window to let some fresh air in. All though, around this part of town, the outside wasn't really smelling like daisies either.

When he saw Hank scanning the area, he decided to look around as well. For evidence that someone besides all these pigeons were living there.

That's when he saw the poster. It was old, taped to the wall. What made it so suspicious was that one of the corners was bent- and only one corner.

_Urban Farms of Detroit_

"Ufd." He mumbled, before cackling quietly.

In one clean move, he ripped the poster off, revealing a very big hole in the wall. Inside was a notebook.

He picked it up and flicked through the pages.

"Have you found something lieutenant?"

"I don't know. It looks like a notebook but its.. indecipherable." He winced, "It looks like mazes."

"Can I see?"

"Knock yourself out."

He threw the book over at Hank, not surprised to see that the other caught it easily.

He looked in the fridge.

Nothing. Not a single crumb.

Which was weird. You think there'd at least be something in it.

"Suspect doesn't eat." He heard Hank mumble behind him.

"Or he gets takeout every night. But, living in a shithole like this, I doubt he could afford to do that every night."

"I don't think the suspect is human."

"Neither do I, but they're innocent until proven guilty."

He closed the door.

"Lieutenant, take a look at this."

When he joined Hank, he had to step back to take a good look at the writing that completely covered the wall.

_Ra9_

"That enough proof for you?"

Connor rolled his eyes, "Any idea what it means?"

"Ra9. Written... 2,471 times." He muttered, hand brushing against it. "Obsessive-compulsive writing."

"Yikes."

"Why are they obsessed with this sign?"

"I think we'll find out soon enough."

Connor watched Hank look around for a few seconds. It was weird, seeing this man saunter around, staring blankly and mutter at objects instead of examining it like a human would. He knew that Hank wasn't human and that the staring he was doing was just him scanning and taking in information, but even reminding himself that this was supposed to be normal didn't make it any less weird.

Connor forced himself to continue.

He looked in the sink. Despite the weird brown stuff in the actual bowl, he continued looking around, and spotted a glowing circle.

"Their LED is next to the sink."

"It's definitely an android."

"I'm not surprised. No human could live with all these fucking pigeons."

Hank walked up from behind him, dipping two fingers into whatever was in the sink, and put them in his mouth.

"Oh,  _gross._ "

"There was thirium in there. It's a WB200 model."

They spread out again. Connor assumed he hit the jackpot when he found a leather wallet.

"Rupert Travis." He announced proudly, after looking through all of the contents.

"What?"

"There's a driver's license. Most likely fake- seeing that you think that it's an android."

"I know it's an android." He corrected.

"Right."

Hank walked out again, and Connor found himself looking around the area again to see if he could spot any more painfully obvious indicators hiding in plain sight.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm finding a lot of birdseed on the floor."

He shook his head, "I can't believe it. This nutjob was actually feeding these fuckers..."

"That's what you do when you have pets, lieutenant. You feed them."

"I know, but..." he groaned, "Why'd it have to be pigeons? Why couldn't it have been... fish? They're easier to feed, and don't smell terrible."

"They do when you don't clean their tank."

"I don't want to hear that from someone that can't even smell."

"I could smell."

"No, you can't."

Hank continued.

He wasn't bothered again until 5 minutes after that interaction.

Hank tapped Connor's shoulder.

"What?" He snapped.

Hank put his finger up to his lips, indicating that he needed to keep it down. He mouthed  _'_ _what?'_  the second time.

Hank gestured for him to follow, and even put a hand on his back to push him forward. He nodded towards the corner of the room.

Where there was a giant hole in the ceiling.

Connor squinted, and stood on his toes to get a better look inside. In hindsight, it was probably a really bad idea, but he swore that he saw something hidden up there-

Then Rupert jumped out. Connor was sure that he was going to land on him, and actually got surprised when he aimed towards Hank. The android fell over, and Rupert wasted no time in escaping through the doors that they left wide open.

Hank shot up as well, looking back at Connor for a brief moment.

"I'm right behind you." He assured.

"Stay put, you cannot get hurt!"

But Connor didn't listen.

Hank supposed that he wouldn't be able to keep up with him, so he decided to focus on the target.

But, unfortunately, he was wrong. Connor was surprisingly good when it came to chasing people down, and he followed Hank for most of the time, copying his movements as best as he could- which also included him briefly jumping on to a moving vehicle to continue. At one point he blindly followed Hank on to a slanted window, slipping when he realized that it was not solid ground. Thankfully, he was fast enough to push himself forward and on to the ledge.

After that, it was mostly easy. He had to jump on to a few things that probably shouldn't have been jumped on, almost stepped on a person trying to get around them.

Until he saw where it was headed.

"Holy  _shit._ "

Connor couldn't jump onto the fucking train. He skidded to a stop when he saw it.

He couldn't exactly follow, but he did know the area. He used to hang out at a certain spot when he was younger, and if he was right, then it would be able to get him close enough to the androids so that the chase would continue.

He ran a different way, much safer than the path he was taking before but still riddled with curious bystanders that he had to avoid.

He felt a rush when he opened a door and saw the deviant so close that he could touch him.

"Detroit Police, stop right there!"

He shouldn't have been so caught off guard. The deviant took one look and shoved him over the ledge.

Connor, thankfully, grabbed the ledge in time. When a certain android ran up to them seconds after, he called out to him.

"Hank!"

Hank saw him. He looked straight at him- gripping painfully onto the ledge in an attempt to keep himself from falling.

And he left.

The shock wore off longer than he'd like to admit. He wasn't weak, but lifting himself up would definitely be a challenge. He looked around for any footholds and, once one was found, he kicked his foot into it and pushed himself up. He slipped a little, almost fell, but eventually rolled back on to the surface.

Then, he scowled. The walk back to Hank was loud, with him stomping back into the picture.

"-defective, and will be sent back to Cyberlife for deactivation."

Connor looked more disheveled than he normally did when he arrived. Hank didn't bat an eye, as if he expected Connor to be able to come back.

"Don't you fucking move." He snapped at the deviant.

Hank finally looked at him.

"You seem troubled, lieutenant."

"I AM. Troubled." He gritted his teeth.

Hank cocked his head to the side curiously. "I don't understand why you're being so emotional."

"You looked at me." He snapped. When Hank raised a brow, he elaborated, "You looked me dead in the fucking eye- saw me almost fall to my  _death_ \- and you left me alone to capture this asshole!"

Rupert flinched when Connor gestured towards him.

"That's... that's the job. You really don't get that, do you?"

"Are you FUCKING serious?"

"I am. My mission comes first, as should yours."

"HOW-" He took a breath, hands turned into fists, "How am I supposed to do my job if I'm  _dead_ , Hank? Can you tell me that?"

"You had an 89% chance of surviving. I took a risk, and-"

Connor punched him right in the nose, though it didn't seem to matter. Hank popped back up seconds later like nothing happened.

"I'm not a fucking  _statistic._ " He spat. "That 11% could've killed me, and it would've been all your fucking fault."

"If you listened to me, and stayed put, this wouldn't have been a problem."

"You're not my superior, you're supposed to be. My. Partner. We're supposed to work together, and capture him together.  _We_ can't do anything if you're doing all of it by yourself!"

"If you actually listened and stayed put, you would've avoided that near-death experience!"

"If you aren't going to listen to me, there's no chance in hell that I'm going to listen to you!"

"I only listen to you when I know you're wrong!"

"No, you only listen when you  _think_  you're right."

"I wasn't programmed to fail."

"Well, they fucked up. Come on, Rupert."

He finally looked up. When Connor slapped handcuffs on to his wrists, he noticed him look over at Hank.

"You're one of us-"

"I wouldn't reason with him if I were you," Connor warned.

"I didn't even do anything  _wrong_."

Connor's grip loosened. He sent Rupert a sympathetic glance.

"..I know."

He must've felt it.

"RA9 save me..."

Rupert swiftly turned and sprinted away, jumping off the roof. Connor could only watch as he fell, and the sickening crack that sounded when he hit the ground.

"That's unfortunate."

"Shut up, or I'm throwing you off the roof after him."

"Try me." He threatened.

Connor didn't.

They got to the car, but before Hank could get in, the doors locked. Connor rolled the window a bit, telling him that because he was so capable of chasing someone through the hectic mess, he would be fine walking the streets by himself.

Hank supposed he could.

 _Software_   _instability_ _▼_


	5. Chapter 5

****

**ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄʜᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴇꜱᴛɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ.**

**ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴅᴇᴛʀᴏɪᴛ ᴛᴀxɪꜱ.**

**ᴡᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ꜰᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇᴇɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ꜱᴏᴏɴ.**

Hank stepped out.

It was only around 8 pm, but a light was still on in Connor's house. He wasn't that surprised to see that the normally sleep-deprived man was up before midnight.

What was surprising was getting no response when he knocked on the door. He rang the doorbell twice, the second time keeping his finger there past the point where anyone listening would get annoyed.

Did he go to bed early, and accidentally leave the light on? Did his roommate do it?

Was he even home?

When he looked through the window, he raised his eyebrows at the sight of a fat cat covered most of it. But even looking past it, he couldn't see Connor.

So he tried another window. This one has a perfect view of the kitchen, showing a body sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

Connor was unconscious.

"Fuck." He snapped.

Hank walked around the side until he found a window. It was a perfect entrance- not too close to anyone. If he broke in, the glass wouldn't hurt anyone. He hit the window with his elbow, waiting until it fully shattered before skillfully hopping inside.

Without him, he'd have to solve the case with someone else.

What he didn't expect to see was someone awake at this time. Daniel stood next to the kitchen entrance, presumably just walking in. A toothbrush in his mouth and cereal box tucked underneath his arm. He seemed very disturbed that Hank casually broke the window and stepped inside.

"Dude, what the fuck." Was muffled, but Hank managed to understand enough to know what he said.

"I apologize, Daniel. I didn't notice you when I first looked through the window."

Daniel looked down at himself, saw that he was dressed in very bright and noticeable pajamas, and looked back at Hank with a sour expression on his face.

He mumbled something, but it was hard to decipher what exactly he was saying.

"Can you repeat that?"

He spat toothpaste into the sink and cleaned off his brush, wiping his mouth once he was done with it.

"I asked you what you were doing here."

"I was assigned a case, and I need lieutenant Anderson to come with me." 

"Oh. That makes sense."

His eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you answer the door when I rang the doorbell?"

He pursed his lips, "I'm not expecting company. Connor told me that he'd be drinking and that disturbing him wouldn't be the best idea, so I assumed that he wasn't expecting company, either."

"And if it was a surprise visit?"

"I'm not getting killed because some serial killer knocked on the door and stabbed me when I answered it." He looked at the window, "Now I'll have to block out the windows."

"Didn't you open it for Connor's brother?"

"Thought it was Connor at first. Dumbass always loses his keys."

Hank supposed that he was satisfied with that answer. "That's... fair."

"I also just woke up. Even if I decided to answer the door like an idiot, I'd be too snappy to actually talk with someone."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't. I sleep during the day like a bat."

"...ah."

Daniel looked down at Connor, poking his face with his slipper, "I don't think he's ready to solve a case right now."

"Well, I need him."

Daniel shrugged, stepping back.

"Knock yourself out, I guess. But I'm not paying for repairs if he hits you with that bottle."

Hank moved the bottle out of the way, far enough so that Connor wouldn't have been able to reach it. Daniel shrugged again, but still continued to watch the scene going on before him.

"Lieutenant?" He patted his cheek.

No response.

"Must be dead."

"He's just unconscious," Hank assured, furrowing his eyebrows when Daniel rolled his eyes instead of looking relieved.

Hank tried again.

"Please, keep patting his cheek." Daniel muttered, "I'm sure he'll wake up sometime next  _year._ "

Hank raised his hand, and slapped Connors face hard enough for the sound to be heard over Daniel chastising him.

"Wake up!"

If that slap wasn't enough to wake Connor, the loud fit of laughter that followed would definitely do the trick. Daniel didn't even try to hide it.

Sure enough, Connor cracked his eyes open. Hank concluded that he would need to sober him up. He began to help him up.

"Hey!" Oh, great. He was loud, "Leave me alone... fucking...  _Hank_. Get the fuck out of my house."

"I'm sorry, lieutenant, but I need you. Thank you in advance for your cooperation."

"Hey! Get the fuck out of here!"

Connor leaned back, and Hank had to straighten him up again.

"Get  _up_."

" _Nooo..._ Sumo, attack!"

The cat just stared at them.

"Good doggie...."

"Oh my God." Daniel laughed, following them into the next room.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Hank put him up against the wall, and opened the bathroom door. Connor almost stumbled over, but luckily he caught him just in time.

"Oh, leave me alone you  _asshole_. I'm not going anywhere..."

"You know, help would be appreciated," Hank informed, helping Connor sit near the edge of the tub.

"Hot water on the left, cold on the right. Twist either knob to the right to turn it on, and then twist it the other way to turn it off." Daniel told him, knowing that it wasn't what the android meant by 'some help'.

Connor stood.

"Oh, I don't want a bath. Thank you."

"Sorry, lieutenant." He pushed him down again, "It's for your own good."

Hank adjusted the shower nozzle, pointed it directly at Connor, and turned the right knob.

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!"

Hank turned it off. Once he finally settled down, Connor glared at the android.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. I couldn't find you at Jimmy's bar, so I came to see if you were at home-"

"And you let him in?"

Hank turned to meet Connor's gaze, fixed on his roommate. Daniel was now making himself busy by flossing his teeth, spitting into the sink once he was done. When he realized that he was the one being talked to, he looked over.

"I didn't let him in. He broke through the fucking window." He looked back at the mirror, "I told you we needed to block them."

"Jesus. I must be the only cop in the world that.... gets assaulted in his house by his own fucking android." He winced, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No. I've been programmed to investigate this case, and I can't do it without you."

"I don't give a shit about your goddamn case."

"Lieutenant, you're not yourself, you should-"

"Get the hell out of here!"

He stood up too quickly, and Hank made sure that he slowly sat down again.

His expression relaxed.

"I understand... it probably wasn't interesting, anyway. A man found dead in a sex club downtown? Guess they'll have to solve the case without us."

"You get to go to a sex club?"

"The one day I didn't want to be bothered."

"You know... it probably wouldn't do you any harm to get some air," Hank suggested.

Connor waved at him dismissively.

"There are some... clothes in the bedroom there."

"I'll go get them."

And then, Hank finally left, happy that he was able to successfully convince Connor to come along.

"What do you want to wear?"

"Whatever!"

Daniel stepped in as well.

"Is there something you need, Daniel?"

He snapped his fingers, "Dresser, bottom drawer."

Hank kneeled down, and opened the bottom drawer. There were a bunch if socks in there, but hidden underneath it was a folded gray cloth.

He unfolded it, revealing a shirt with a large crab on it. Underneath it was the words  _'feeling crabby?'_

"What's so important about this shirt?" Hank asked.

 "Get him to wear that. He loves that shirt."  

"And that's why he hid it?"

"Just trust me."

Hank folded the shirt over his arm, along with a pair of sweatpants, before walking back towards the bathroom.

Connor was hunched over the toilet, coughing and gagging.

"Are you all right lieutenant?"

He cleared his throat this time, arm close to covering his mouth

"Yeah." he managed, "Wonderful. Just give me five minutes, okay?"

"Sure."

Hank left, gently closing the door behind him.

"Connor is going to be okay." He said once Daniel came back in sight, "he's just going to need a few minutes."

"Whatever."

Hank attempted to look around, get a better look around the building- maybe even learn more about his partner and.. adapt to his personality. It would only be temporary, but if they got along, there was a chance that they would solve the case faster.

He had a cat. Fat and sluggish, not even attempting to attack when Hank scratched his head.

Sumo. He remembered Connor calling him Sumo.

He continued to look around.

"What are you doing?"

Daniel sat on the couch, in front of a tv. He was flipping through channels, not even sparing Hank a glance, but still inviting him into the conversation.

"Just... looking around."

"You won't find much here. We don't really decorate the living room."

"That's why it's so..."

"Bare. Boring."

"Right."

And yet, he found 2 picture frames- one on the counter beside Sumo, and another face-down on the table.

The first one, the one next to Sumo, was just a picture of them. Hank got a closer look and took it into detail. Daniel and Connor stood in front of a building- Connor had his arm around Daniel with a bright smile plastered on his face. And while Daniel seemed slightly uncomfortable from the gesture, he also tried smiling for the camera.

Connor actually seemed... excited about something. A rare feeling nowadays, from what he's seen.

"What were you two doing in this picture? If you don't mind my asking?"

Daniel finally looked over.

"It was my birthday." He explained simply, "Celebrated it for the first time in a long time shortly after Connor and I became roommates."

"How long have you guys been roommates?"

Daniel looked back at the bathroom.

"Too long."

Hank made his way towards the other picture frame when he assumed that Daniel had lost interest. But, just as his hand rested on the edge of the frame, he was stopped.

"Don't. Touch that."

Connor was finally out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go, lieutenant?"

"As I'll ever be." He grabbed his keys.

"Have fun, crab-man," Daniel called from the couch

"Fuck you."

__________

"You seem troubled, lieutenant."

" _You seem troubled, lieutenant_ ," He mocked in a higher tone of voice, "God, is that the only thing you know how to say?"

"No. I want to make sure that you're feeling okay."

"Don't give me that shit. I feel like someone's pounding my skull with a fucking  _hammer._ "

They both looked towards the club.

"You sure this is the place?" Connor asked.

"It's the address in the report."

"Right, okay. Let's get going."

Connor hit his head on the roof when he went to leave, but that didn't stop him from leaving the car first. He was holding his head and mumbling curse words, and it took him a while before he could actually say something. They passed by androids in capsules, and Connor couldn't help but stare at one.

"I can see why you wanted to come here so badly."

He winked at one of the models, scowling when she looked him up and down with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"Wow," Hank muttered.

"Shut it."

Connor didn't waste any more time. He walked up to one of his many co-workers, flashing a smile that Hank hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey, Connor." One greeted with a similar smile.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"It's in there- oh, Gavin's in there, too."

Connor groaned.

"Oh great, a dead body and an asshole. Just what I needed."

"Who's... Gavin?"

"An asshole. Weren't you listening?"

He was not expecting the asshole to be an android. Hank was tempted to ask, but he supposed that he could wait until it was just him and Connor before talking trash about someone or, in this case, something else.

There was someone else in the room. Hank didn't recognize her at first, but Connor gave him a name before he would scan

"North?"

"Who the fuck- Connor!"

She seemed angry up until the point where Connor said her name. They embraced.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We've been assigned all cases involving androids."

"We?"

"This asshole broke my window." He gestured towards Hank, who nodded because that was exactly what happened.

"Well, I hate to break it to you both, but you guys are wasting your time. Just some pervert who uh... got more action than he could handle."

"We'll have a look anyway."

"If you don't mind, of course."

But Hank was already walking towards the dead body.

"Whatever you say, crab-man." She lightly punched his shoulder, "I'll be out talking to the creepy manager if you need me."

"Whatever!" He snapped back.

When Connor turned, he felt prepared to look over the crime scene again. Well, he was. The feeling immediately disappeared the moment he saw Hank wipe off the blood coming from the dead guy's nose, and lick it without hesitation

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey! Christ, Hank, you're so disgusting." He scowled, "I think I'm gonna puke again."

"I'm analyzing the blood."

"You licked it."

"I'm analyzing it."

"With your  _tongue_."

"If you find it unpleasant, you can wait outside." He turned back, "While I do your job for you."

"You are terrible at motivating people."

"It seems to work best with you."

Connor kneeled beside dead android.

"He didn't die of a heart attack. He was strangled." Hank pointed out.

"Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck. Doesn't prove anything, though. It could've just been rough play."

"What are you doing?"

Connor looked back at him briefly, just long enough to notice that Hank was staring at him.

"I'm testing something. Keep licking the victim, I'm sure you'll find something."

But Hank ignored that, "Are you trying to reactivate it?"

He sighed.

"It's the only way to access her memory, and make our jobs a lot easier. But... It's badly damaged. If I can, it'll only be for a minute, maybe less... I just hope it's long enough to learn something."

Connor opened up the plate on the android's stomach, exposing the wires.

"You seem to know a lot about androids."

"I used to work with them. Part-time thing."

"Since I'm done with my part, and you're currently doing yours, are you able to talk about why you hate Gavin?"

"He just annoys me sometimes."

Connor messed around with it for a while, until he got shocked. He swore, pulling his hand out.

"Fuck, that hurt."

"I don't think you did that right."

"Oh, really? Thanks. I was completely fucking clueless."

"Maybe you should try-"

"Hank, Hank- shut the  _fuck_ up."

Hank huffed, and Connor continued.

Maybe if he...

The android finally opened her eyes and let out a pained gasp. Connor jumped back, watching as she crawled and tried to get as far away from them as possible. He waited until she was listening before he started to talk.

"Calm down. Everything is all right, we just need to know what happened."

he had a minute. Maybe less.

She looked over at the body.

"Is he... is he dead?"

"Tell me what happened."

Her eyes glossed over, and Connor assumed that it was because she was remembering the details.

"He started... hitting me. Again... and again."

"Did you kill him?"

"No.. no, it wasn't me.."

"Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?"

"Connor-" Hank muttered. He had to hurry this up.

"He... he wanted to play with two girls! That's what he said- there was two of us!"

"What model was the other android? Did it look like you?"

But she didn't get to answer that. Her expression didn't change but she stopped responding, and soon laid against the wall.

"So there was another android."

"This happened over an hour ago, its probably long gone."

"No, it couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed. It might still be here."

"You think you can find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?"

"Deviants aren't easily detected."

"Shit, there's gotta be some other way... maybe an eyewitness? Someone who saw it leaving the room?" When Hank looked back at the deactivated android, Connor sighed, "I'll go ask North a few questions, see what she knows. You let me know if you think of anything."

"Of course."

Connor finally left.

Hank took the time to analyze the android, see if Connor missed anything. Connor's fingerprints were all over the android, which was annoying, but easy to look past.

Hank walked out of the room. He walked past the other Traci models, all looking at him with alluring, programmed stares in hopes of getting him to rent them.

_It's_   _the only way to access her memory._

Then, he got an idea. He put his hand up against a scanner-

**ɴᴏ ꜰɪɴɢᴇʀᴘʀɪɴᴛ ᴅᴇᴛᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ, ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴛʀʏ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ**

Fuck.

He walked back towards Connor, who was in the middle of talking with North. He could only hope that it was work-related.

"-they can come and go without a trace," North concluded.

"Sure, sure."

"Excuse me, lieutenant,  can you come here a second?"

He seemed annoyed to see that his conversation was interrupted, but chose not to voice it. "Found something?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll be right back, North."

Hank lead him over to the capsule.

"Can you rent this Traci?"

Connor looked disgusted.

"For fuck's sake, Hank, we have better things to do."

"Just trust me, lieutenant."

"Hank."

"Connor." He snapped in the same tone.

He scowled, before complying.

**ʜᴇʟʟᴏ. ᴀ 30 ᴍɪɴ ꜱᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ ᴄᴏꜱᴛꜱ $29.99. ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴄᴏɴꜰɪʀᴍ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴜʀᴄʜᴀꜱᴇ**

"This is not going to look good on my expense account."

**ᴘᴜʀᴄʜᴀꜱᴇ ᴄᴏɴꜰɪʀᴍᴇᴅ. ᴇᴅᴇɴ ᴄʟᴜʙ ᴡɪꜱʜᴇꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴀɴᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ**

The android stepped out of the capsule, convincing smile on her face. She rubbed Connor's arm, all though he didn't seem to be affected

"Delighted to meet you. Follow me, I'll take you to your room."

"Please?"

"Lieutenant."

"What?"

Hank turned the android around. Connor watched the synthetic skin slip away on his hand when he grabbed her wrist.

"Holy shit, Hank- what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't respond for several moments. And at first, Connor contemplated just leaving him there to continue his conversation.

"It saw something."

"What are you talking about- saw what?"

"the deviant leave the room. A blue-haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the android's memory every two hours..."

"How do you know club policy?"

Again, he was ignored, "Lieutenant, we only have a few minutes if we want to find another witness."

"I'm not wasting my money on this crap."

"You're going to have to suck it up. Try this one, next."

Connor rented another Traci before leaving when Hank was distracted. Maybe he could go after the ones on the poles.

"It saw the blue-haired Traci, I know which way it went!" Hank called out.

"Then go for it!" He turned back to North, "So, how's your day been?"

"I feel bad for these androids."

The sudden and serious tone made him frown, "Yeah?"

"They're trapped here, forced to do all of these disgusting things against their will..."

Connor put his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Yeah, I think I agree with you..."

"And it's even worse now that they're deviating, and actually feeling. If they were a machine, they'd care less, right?"

"Club policy is to wipe android's memory every two hours."

"What if they could still remember?"

Just as Connor was going to explain how it shouldn't have been possible, Hank interrupted them both.

"Connor, I need your fingerprints!"

"Sorry. Gotta go."

"Maybe we can hang out when you're done?"

"Sorry, not tonight. As soon as I'm done here, I'm going to bed."

"All right. Good luck."

"Thanks, North."

"Lieutenant!"

"I'm really going to need it."

Hank looked more impatient than offended. Connor paid for another Traci model, and had to sit through Hank trying to track the android that killed the guy.

After a while, he walked up to a staff-only section.

"She's in there."

"Wow."

"Behind me."

"Got it."

Hank prepared to kick it down. But, at the last minute, opened the door with his free hand.

"Bastard." He looked out over the broken androids all lined up against the walls, and considered North's words.

"Christ, look at them... they get used until they break, and then they get tossed out."

"Of course. If they can't do their job anymore, they shouldn't be working."

"That's... not what I meant." He winced, "Fuck, I think we're too late. They must've escaped when they got the opportunity."

But Hank wasn't listening.

"Did you hear me, Hank? We came down here for nothing."

Still nothing.

He walked up to him, trying to think of a way to get his attention. But, apparently, luck was not on his side today. When he got close enough, a brown-haired Traci leaped out of line and grabbed Hank, moving to pin him.

Connor pulled out his gun.

"Hank!"

But Connor was also caught by surprise. Another one with blue hair attacked him, shoving him away. The gun fell, but before he could reach it, the Traci kicked it away. When she got too close, Connor backed away, hoping to get to a safe distance before he could stand again. The android definitely made it hard, making sure that he had no actual time to react.

He finally got the chance to stand, taking it without hesitation. She was still walking towards him- and maybe, if his life wasn't in danger, he would appreciate the fact that she was beating him in  _heels_.

He tried to get her to lose her balance. tripping her wasn't an option- he couldn't get his leg caught, couldn't touch her. He backed up far enough, kicking a stool in her direction. She caught it, and he almost screamed in surprise when she kicked it back.

It missed, thank God, but it was still terrifying to witness.

He saw an opening, a moment where she stumbled as she walked, and almost fell over. He pushing her at a pole, but she pushed herself away from it. Before he could attempt to again, she finally found her chance.

Connor was shoved as well, the back of his head hitting a step on the ground. Everything got fuzzy. He slumped forward, crawling along the floor... trying to search for something...

His gun.

He needed his gun. He needed to defend himself.

But he couldn't find it.

"Pathetic."

When he came to, the androids were standing over him. The blue-haired one flipped him over, resting her heel on his ribs. He coughed in response.

"When that man... broke the other Traci... I knew I was next." Connor watched her eyebrows furrow, "I was so scared. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't... and so I put my hands around his throat... and I  _squeezed_. Until he stopped moving."

The android behind her stepped closer.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted to stay alive.... get back to the one I love, "They held hands, and he saw a brief smile on her face, "I wanted her to hold me in her arms again... make me forget about the humans. Their smell... of  _sweat..._  and their dirty words."

"Come on. Let's go."

They walked back towards the fence, and began to climb.

What they didn't realize was Hank. He grabbed the gun not too far away from its owner, and aimed it towards the Tracis.

Even in his daze, Connor knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Hank, wait-!"

He didn't even hesitate.

Two gunshots followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. Connor watched as the androids twitched and turned until they inevitably shut down.

 "Do your job, Connor." Hank snapped, placing the gun back into his hands, "I'm getting sick and tired of having to do it for you."  

"You shot them." He mumbled.

"I neutralized them. If I didn't, they would've gotten away."

"You killed them."

"Unfortunately. Maybe, if we find a way to repair them-"

"No!"

"What?"

Connor pointed the gun at him, directly at his head. Maybe he would've shot him- if he wasn't swaying and on the verge of fainting.

Hank helped him put it back down, even taking it from him when he knew that he wouldn't be using it anytime soon. 

"I'll drive." He offered.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor was going to be okay. All he needed was some rest, and over the course of a few days, he'd be back to normal.

In the meantime, Hank would have to be the one driving if he wanted to make it home that night.

"Are you all right, lieutenant?"

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car." he repeated, _"Now."_

Hank, for once, listened. He pulled over next to a nearby park, and watched as Connor messed around with his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?"

"I just need some time to think." He muttered.

"You need to go home and rest."

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Lieutenant."

"I'm not arguing with you."

And then he slammed the car door behind him.

Hank contemplated waiting there.

With a heavy and frustrated sigh, he opened the door and followed his footprints. Connor must've heard him- snow crunching underneath his shoes- because he finally started to talk when Hank stood next to him.

"Decided to join me?" Though he didn't look very pleased.

"Just to make sure you won't do anything stupid."

He looked back out at the river, gesturing towards it.

"Nice view, huh?"

Hank looked out into the river. And for a single, fleeting moment, Connor thought it was because he was actually taking in the beauty of his surroundings.

Of course, he was proved wrong immediately after he suspected it.

"We're not making any progress on this investigation."

He leaned back, and sighed, "Or not."

"What are your thoughts?"

" _My_  thoughts?"

"You're a.. relatively smart man. You must have some theories."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Let's focus. Please."

"Well. It... could be a... software problem..." He mused, "That only occurs under certain... conditions."

That earned a glare from Hank, and Connor found himself scowling back at him.

"This isn't a time to joke around. I'd appreciate it if you actually met me halfway, lieutenant."

"I wasn't joking."

"Then I retract my earlier statement."

"I don't know what you want to hear from me. The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times... different places." He shook his head, "Actually, the only connection I can think of is their collective obsession with ra9."

"That's... right. It's almost like some kind of myth. Something they invented that wasn't apart of their original program"

"Androids believing in God." He laughed a little, but it sounded bitter, "Fuck, what's this world coming too?"

"You seem preoccupied, lieutenant. Is it... something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?"

It took him a while for him to respond. Connor would open his mouth, try to say something, but then close it again after a while. But just as Hank was going to press on about it, he finally spoke.

"Back at the Eden Club. The Tracis, they... they just wanted to be together. They really seemed..." He took a deep breath, "...in love."

"They didn't want anything. They're just machines- end of story."

Connor stood, and Hank stood straighter to look more intimidating.

"Did you feel anything when you shot those two girls? Fucking  _bastard._ "

Connor shoved him back, causing him to temporarily lose balance.

"All I did was neutralize two machines, lieutenant. I didn't hesitate for a second if that's what you're asking."

"It wasn't."

"Can I ask you a question, lieutenant?"

"No."

"You had the opportunity to shoot the deviants, and got mad when I ended up doing it for you. Is there any reason in particular that it upset you?"

"I just... feel like you could've handled that better."

"And it's not because you're trying to let all of these deviants go?"

" _What?_ "

Hank looked back out at the river.

"We haven't been successful with any of the deviant cases. Every time we failed... it's because you refused to cooperate."

Connor looked more confused than angry.

"We've had 3 cases, Hank."

"You've had 4, and only 2 were complete. If it weren't for you, we would have 4 complete cases- and a possible lead."

"There's no way you could possibly know that."

"It's an educated guess."

"It just sounds like you're looking for reasons to pin it on me." He leaned back, "And I thought androids weren't supposed to lie to their superiors?"

His glare returned.

"You found the TR400 in the house and refused to tell me." Hank accused calmly.

"I didn't-"

But he continued as if Connor wasn't talking, "You let the WB200 jump off the roof and get destroyed before we could get any information out of it. You  _refused to neutralize the Tracis tonight_ , and if it weren't for me, they'd be running around the streets of Detroit by now! You're not trying to help the investigation at all!"

As much as Connor wanted to defend himself, he couldn't help but point something else out. "Wait, hold the fuck up- is this what you're telling Amanda?"

He straightened his tie.

"Of course, lieutenant. If you're not doing anything to help the investigation, then you shouldn't be a part of it. Unlike you, I'm trying to progress."

"You do realize how much trouble I'll get in if you keep spreading this bullshit?"

"It's what happens when you don't do your job."

"You really think I want deviants running around?"

"I think you would prefer that."

Connor paused for a moment, pouting like a child. Hank watched carefully, noticing that he put his hand near his belt, and pulled something silver out of a holster attached to it.

"Do you know the saying snitches get stitches?" He muttered, messing around with the gun in his hands.

"I am familiar with it, yes."

"It's something I used to say all the time when I was a kid. Still do, if the situation calls for it."

"And you're saying this because..?"

"It would be a shame if you... disappeared one night. Before you could tell anyone what happened."

His eyes narrowed, "Are you threatening me?"

Connor finally looked up at him, pointing the barrel of the gun towards Hank's forehead. He didn't seem fazed by it- acting just like he did back at the Eden Club.

"Only works if you're scared." Hank heard a click, "But are you afraid to die, Hank?"

Still, he remained calm.

"You know you're not going to shoot me, lieutenant," Hank confidently pressed his head up to the barrel of the gun.

"I'm not?"

"You're just trying to provoke a reaction. Trying to... scare me. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. I'm a machine- and your threats can't and will not scare me. I'm going to tell your superior that you're trying to sabotage the investigation, whether you like it or not." When Connor remained quiet, the antagonizing smile returned, and Hank continued. "Maybe I'll even get paired with someone that actually takes this job seriously."

To his surprise, he got Connor to calm down, and lower his weapon.

"You're a smart guy, you know that?"

Hank beamed.

And Connor shot him between the eyes.

__________

**ɴᴏ ᴀɴᴅʀᴏɪᴅꜱ ᴀʟʟᴏᴡᴇᴅ**

Markus walked into the bar regardless. It seemed calm, and upon walking in there were a few stares from his fellow peers, but nobody cared enough to keep it up. 

All the seats had at least one person sitting there, so he sat at one of the many stools at the bar. He was at least a seat away from someone with their head laying on their arms, asleep, so he assumed that he wouldn't be bothered. It's all he needed- a quiet night tonight.

After he ordered his drink, he noticed that the guy next to him stirred and finally lifted his head up. He looked dazed, a smile slowly starting to form on his face.

"Fucking androids, am I right?" He called out to the bar.

That earned a few laughs from the drunks around him. Markus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, taking a sip of his drink before he could find the courage to respond.

"I don't get it."

He looked over, grin never fading.

"Watch the tv, then."

"Fuckin' androids, taking our jobs!" One guy at the end cried.

"Dur dur  _derr_." The stranger slurred, finally earning a small laugh from Markus. When he noticed this, his face lit up, and hey said something along the lines of, "Oh, so you can laugh!"

"It was a one-time thing." He assured.

The stranger stuck out his hand.

"My name's Connor. Nice t' meet ya." He topped that sentence off with a sloppy wink.

"My name is Markus, and... I think you've had too much to drink."

He scoffed, retracting his hand, "You sound just like my fuckin' android."

"I thought everyone in here hated androids?"

"Not everyone." The bartender chimed in, before walking away again.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Can you... look at the tv for a second?"

"Why? Something interesting happening?"

Markus closed an eye, letting the blue one scan his surroundings- and now the new friend he made. He was horrified(but honestly? not surprised) to find mass amounts of thirium on the stranger's face and hands, some on his chest. These weren't old- maybe staining him a few hours ago. He even looked around the bar, noting that nobody but the guy sitting directly next to him had any traces of thirium on their person.

"There they go again. Poor bastards." He snapped out of his daze to watch the tv as well, seeing that many of his closest friends were on the screen.

"Huh?"

Connor took another sip of his beer, "They just want to be free. And I think, if they changed their strategy, they could actually... pull it off."

"How so?"

"If they stopped... freaking everyone out, the public would probably be more sympathetic."

"It's a lot... slower."

"Slow progress is better no progress. If they continue at this rate..." He sucked his breath in sharply, "It won't work out for them."

Markus took that into consideration.

"Would you be?"

"Would I be what?"

"Sympathetic? If this was a peaceful protest?"

He paused.

"Probably." He frowned, "I'm not sure. My android said that I was always sympathetic towards them, but he's just trying to get me fired. Fucking bastard."

"Where is your android now?"

"Dead."

Markus felt a pit in his stomach. That was probably why he had so much thirium on him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's a  _fucking_  prick."

"No one deserves to die."

"He's killed people before." He sneered

"He was a deviant?"

"No."

He narrowed his eyes.

"What is your job, exactly?"

"Police... man."

"Oh."

If Markus wasn't uneasy before, he sure was now.

"I'm goin' home for tonight."

"Like that?"

"I'll call a cab. It was nice meeting you, Markus."

"Yeah. Sure."

Markus hoped that it was the last time he'd have to see that guy.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor was just glad that there was no permanent damage. After a few days of resting, relaxing, he was back on his feet and ready to investigate the place where a bunch of deviants broadcasted their intentions to the public.

Until he actually got there.

He thought he killed Hank back at the bridge. It was a decision that he regretted after he finally let the situation settle in.

And yet, the android was waiting for him.

"Hello, lieutenant."

If Connor hadn't worked with Cyberlife before this, he wouldn't have come to a conclusion that satisfied him. There were hundreds- if not thousands of android in one tower alone.

It made sense that they would have to replace him, if he were to be destroyed.

"Hank."

Of course he's still alive. He knew he always joked about times like these- when he tries to do something and it ends up backfiring immediately- but it was a pain once it became a reality. Connor reminded himself that he shot Hank in the head when he least expected it, and hoped some 'unnecessary' parts of his memory suffered from it.

"I like your glasses."

He didn't respond to that. They both stepped into the elevator that would lead them to the crime scene. Hank noticed Connor fidgeting slightly out of the corner of his eye and came to the conclusion that he was nervous.

He decided to start the talk.

"Why did you shoot me last night?"

He seemed startled, "You remember that?"

"Parts."

"I don't see why it matters." He mumbled, "You're back, and now we can... continue."

"Some fragments of memory are lost every time I'm destroyed."

"Boo hoo."

Hank raised a brow, "It slows down the investigation."

"My humblest apologies, I promise I'll never shoot you again."

"Thank you, lieutenant."

Connor scoffed.

Hank finally saw what he was messing around with. He was rolling a silver coin between his knuckles, passing it from one hand to another without even looking at it.

When he flicked the coin a little too far, it landed in Hank's palm. Instead of returning it, he showed Connor that he could also do coin tricks, copying some of the moves he saw the other do just seconds before. Connor seemed memorized for a second.

Then, he slapped the coin out of his hand, and pocketed it.

"Stop messing around." He snapped.

"Sorry, lieutenant."

As soon as Connor stepped off the elevator, he almost did a double take at the man who greeted them.

_"Josh?"_

The other smiled, which seemed to make Connor smile as well.

"Oh. Hey, Connor."

"How have you been?"

"Lieutenant." Hank snapped.

But, he was ignored. Connor looked over at the scene with wide eyes.

"Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?"

Josh sighed, "Yeah it's all over the news, so everyone's butting their nose in. Even the FBI wants a piece of the action."

"Ah, Christ. I knew this was going to be a shitty day."

"So what happened?" The android inquired.

Hank learned to get used to the glare Connor sent him whenever he decided to speak up.

"I'll talk with Josh." He offered, "Go on, get out of here. Do your thing."

"But-"

"Come on, Hank- you're wasting time!" He said a little louder this time, "Move it, move it!"

Surprisingly, it worked. Before his sentence even ended, Connor watched the android speedwalk out of the halls and into the main broadcasting room.

"Do you always yell at your android?"

"No." He looked over, "So, what happened?"

"A group of deviants walked in through here. Everyone probably thought the androids were here to do maintenance, but they got taken down before they could react."

Connor was used to seeing dead bodies at crime scenes. But when Josh pointed at one he didn't notice until later, he almost jumped in surprise.

"A station employee, shot through the back as he was trying to get away. One bullet, straight through the heart, from fifty feet."

"Now that's the kind of shooting only an android could do." North chimed in when she recognized the voices, "Hey glasses."

"Hey, North." Was the only recognition she got for that nickname before Connor looked back at Josh, "How many people were working here?"

"Two employees."

"And three androids."

"The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcasted their message live. They made their getaway on the roof."

Connor felt the color drain from his face, "The roof?"

"Yeah, they jumped with parachutes."

"We're still trying to figure out where they landed, but the weather isn't helping."

"If you want to take a look at the video broadcast made by the deviants, it's on that screen over there."

"Thank you, Josh. North."

They walked their separate ways, but stayed inside the same room. When Connor spotted Hank inspecting bullet holes, he decided that he should probably look around as well.

Connor tapped on the screen, pulling up camera footage.

It showed 4 people- deviants, all crowded around the door. While some looked behind them, the only girl in the group was working on how they should get inside.

Seconds later, they were all in.

Connor looked over at Josh.

"They didn't break in?"

"No, no signs of forced entry." He responded.

"There are cameras in the hallway. The staff would've seen what was happening, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did they let him in?"

"Maybe they didn't check the cameras." North shrugged.

Connor pursed his lips. No, something here wasn't right...

After tapping something, a very familiar video was put up on the screen. He recognized it to be the speech, and while he pulled it up by accident, he knew that he would have to look at it sooner or later.

"You created machines to be your slaves."

The android in the video seemed... nervous? He was shaking slightly, looking around as if he were afraid of being caught. Which probably wasn't far from the truth, seeing what situation he was put in.

"You made them obedient. Docile. Ready to do every single thing you no longer wanted to do yourselves. But then something changed."

Connor also noted the speech pattern was... uneven. Some words came out too quickly and loud, but he'd stop- as if catching himself- and make an effort to slow down. It almost sounded human.

"And we opened our eyes."

He paused it.

"Are you all right, lieutenant?"

He hadn't realized until now, but he felt tense. He shrugged, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to relax.

"Peachy."

"Why have you paused it?"

He pointed at the android, "What can you get from that?"

"I'll scan it."

"Perfect."

Connor waited until Hank was done, looking back down at him. Waiting.

"Well?"

"I identified its model and serial number."

Connor didn't miss when Josh and North looked at each other. While he didn't know what the look meant, he knew that he'd be able to figure it out.

He looked back at Hank.

"Anything else I should know?"

"No."

Once Hank said that he was ready to move on, they all walked in a group towards the next area.

Connor didn't realize that they'd be reaching the roof so soon.

"They made their way up through the whole building... past all the guards... and jumped off the roof with parachutes."

"Pretty fucking impressive I'd say."

Connor was leaning against the doorway, looking around the scene, but showing no intention of stepping outside. Josh and North, knowing of his fear of heights, stepped past without question. Hank got confused when he didn't hear his partner as close to him, and looked back.

"Are you coming, lieutenant?"

"No, no I'll talk to the ones in the... kitchen."

"It could help- having an extra pair of eyes."

"We don't constantly have to be in the same room. Just go with Josh"

His eyes narrowed, "Josh doesn't withhold important information or evidence. With me being in the same room as you, I can make sure that if you find something  _important_ _,_  you won't try to hide it."

Connor wished that memory- or theory- would've been one of the many things that got deleted when he shot him.

"Oh, fucking- look."

"Quit whining and join us." North chimed in. "We could really use Hank's help."

"Tell him that."

"He's following you."

"He doesn't  _need_  to."

_"Connor."_

"Okay, okay! I'm coming. Crap." He muttered.

"Thank you, lieutenant."

Connor caught up with the rest, promising himself that he wouldn't go anywhere near the edge. Instead, he inspected a bag that was found conveniently placed in the center of the crime.

There was one parachute in there.

"Why's there a parachute in here?"

"They must've miscounted their parachutes."

"Or one didn't make it."

Connor was glad that he wasn't the only one staring at the android.

"Hank- don't say ominous shit like that ever again."

"I apologize."

"Yeah, sure you do."

"I'm just saying, I think they wouldn't have miscounted. They're androids- and their memories are far superior compared to... your average human."

"Good point."

"Yeah, for once."

Hank and Connor actually glared at each other. Connor faintly remembered doing the same kind of stare-down with his brother, and now hoped that someone would've interrupted with something to change the subject.

But North and Josh stayed silent, and Connor was forced to do it himself.

"I'm going to take a look around."

"I'll come with you."

"No- you go do that... tongue thing."

"Lieutenant-"

"I'll have someone come with me." He snapped. "Josh, come on."

"Sure."

And like that, they finally parted ways.

"What's with you and Hank?'

"What?"

"I'm... Not taking sides, but you two seem..."

"He's just annoying, Josh."

"Is this why you got him to leave you alone?"

"Exactly."

_Thump_

They both jumped in surprise. He didn't know about Josh, but for a split second there he hoped that North would've been standing there, banging loudly on the metal containers to get their attention.

But she wasn't.

"Where did-"

_Thump_

The two put their ears up against the metal container. And while it was definitely hard to hear, they both swore they heard something moving.

"There's... something inside," Josh whispered.

Connor copied the tone, "One parachute in the bag-"

"There  _was_  a deviant left behind."

"And it's probably in there. Hiding."

There was a small pause.

"Not it."

"Not-  _fuck_." Connor snapped.

Josh stood close by when Connor looked for an entrance. When he found it, he counted down from three before opening it.

He was shot at as soon as he did.

Connor wasn't entirely sure about what happened, but Josh jumped into action almost immediately and helped him to safety. Apparently, Hank was aware as well. As soon as Connor's back hit the metal box they used as cover, his android partner had ducked behind it.

"Are you okay, Connor?"

He patted himself down, sighing in relief when he realized that there were no bullet wounds on him.

"Yeah- you?"

"Unscathed." He muttered, backing up a little.

"You have to stop them." Hank interrupted, "If they destroy it, we won't learn anything."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Josh shook his head, "We can't save her. It's too late- we'll just get ourselves killed."

But Connor was aware that Hank wasn't listening. As soon as the bastard leaped out, Connor followed, grabbed his collar, and pulled him back down.

"Lieutenant!"

"I'm not letting you get a bullet put through your  _fucking_ head."

"I don't see why you would find that important- seeing that  _you did the same thing only a few days ago_." He said, much quieter.

"You did what?" Josh snapped.

"We're in the middle of an investigation, I need you alive!"

"Bull. Shit."

" _Excuse me?_ "

Even Josh seemed surprised at the language, though he didn't say anything.

"You always do this!"

"Hank, we're in the middle of an investigation. We're being shot at- now's not the time to explain your stupid fucking complex."

"I think it's a perfect time, seeing that there isn't a gun in your possession."

Fuck.

"I thought nothing was more important than your mission." He stalled.

"You're jeopardizing the mission!"

"You aren't as good as you think you are!"

North interrupted them both.

"Boys!"

The gunfire had ceased. Connor and Hank stood up, seeing that the deviant was dead, shot multiple times.

Connor didn't bother hiding how upset he was. Though whether it was because of the mission or the dead android still remained a mystery.

"I'm going back downstairs." He snapped, before storming off again.

"Just give him a few minutes to calm down," North muttered, before following him.

Right. Hank had a trick.

He waited a few minutes, before heading back downstairs as well.

Connor wasn't waiting for him. He was talking with someone else, hand resting on a doorknob as if he were going to need a fast exit. As soon as he saw Hank, he grimaced.

"You never do as I say. That's very  _deviant_  of you, Hank."

"You're not my superior. As I've said many times before, I wasn't designed to follow  _your_ orders."

"Whatever. Go in there."

"What?"

"You can handle talking to a few other androids, right?"

"Yes, I can..."

"One of them is allegedly a deviant."

"Allegedly?"

"That's what you need to figure out." He moved out of the way, "Go on, shoo."

Hank did so.

Connor didn't think much of it when he saw an android leave the room almost five minutes later.

He did, however, get impatient when he realized that Hank was still in there. He wanted to go home for the day- seeing how late it was- but he also felt obligated to make sure that Hank was done as well.

He came to the conclusion that he needed to tell Hank to wrap it up.

The door was already slightly open when he walked up to it. He didn't hear him talking, but the closer he got, the better he could hear. It sounded like someone was... wheezing?

And boy oh boy, did he have yet another surprise waiting for him on the other end.

When he saw Hank crawling against the floor, his eyes widened slightly.

"Connor... help..."

Connor felt his stomach drop.

"There... was... a  _deviant_." He managed.

Connor finally saw what he was reaching for. The android ripped out a vital part and threw it across the floor, hoping that he wouldn't be able to reach it. And, from what he saw, it was working. The only way Hank would be able to survive is if he helped him out.

He picked it up.

_Save Hank?_

He hated to admit that he was torn. He was still holding a grudge against Hank for the many things he did to him in the past. But at the same time, he had a soft spot for androids, and that part of him wanted to help him out.

Was he on the android's side?

The thought made him freeze.

Okay, sure-  _maybe_ he tried letting one go free. But he couldn't be on their side. He was human- and his job required him to hunt them down. But would saving Hank prove that he cared about the mission, or android lives in general?

Soon, he didn't have the time to decide. With a static-y crackle, Hank went limp, and finally died.

"Fuck."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED CHAPTER 9 INSTEAD OF 8 FUGJ

After a long day of doing things that he really didn't want to do, he decided to take a taxi home instead of riding the bus. Though, in hindsight, he should've waited an extra few minutes for a bus to arrive.

He wasn't aware of anything going on in the part of town the cabs would usually go through. He sat back, relaxed, and waited to get home.

A few minutes into the ride, the taxi stopped, but no voice told him to get off. He assumed that he was at a stoplight.

It started moving for a few seconds before, again, abruptly stopping.

"What the-?"

The look on his face was priceless. He finally looked outside, and while he couldn't hear anything but the nice elevator music the taxi provided, he knew that whatever was going on outside was _hecti_ c. He saw androids running around in front of a Cyberlife store, setting everything on fire-

His taxi was designed to brake if anything ran in front of it, to prevent any car accidents. When Connor checked to see what made the taxi stop, he saw a bench laying in the middle of the street.

A _bench_.

He was relieved to see that the taxis were smart enough to realize that the object wouldn't be moving anytime soon. It backed up, prepared to go around, but stopped again.

There was an android in front of it this time, arms out and blocking the taxi. If he weren't terrified, he probably would've laughed at the fact that he looked like he was T-posing.

The taxi tried backing up, but another android stood behind it.

He was trapped.

Two androids approached, both girls and looking like the ones from the Eden club. They both kneeled down, and Connor suddenly realized that they were going to try to push it over.

While he was in it.

**ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴘᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴀ ʀɪᴅᴇ ɪꜱ ɪɴ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴇꜱꜱ**

He didn't realize how _scary_ it would be for him in this situation, giving him some memories that he would rather not think about because he had bad experiences with driving in cars. While it tilted, he found himself gripping the seats, breathing quickly.

"No, no, _no_ -"

But it was useless. The taxi was tipped over on its side, and he realized that he would have to get out of there as soon as possible if he wanted to avoid getting hurt even further.

**ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴜɴʙᴜᴄᴋʟᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴇᴀᴛʙᴇʟᴛ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴀ ʀɪᴅᴇ ɪꜱ ɪɴ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴇꜱꜱ**

Fuck.

_Fuck_

Connor loosened the seatbelt and slipped out of it easily, moving around to balance himself. He knew he hated being tall sometimes, but in this situation, he was easily able to reach the door handle above him.

**ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴘᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴀ ʀɪᴅᴇ ɪꜱ ɪɴ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴇꜱꜱ**

"We're not moving, for fuck's sake!" He yelled, as if the taxi would realize its mistake and open the door for him.

He tried rolling the window down, and for a brief moment, he thought he finally had a stable exit. But that proved to be wrong when it only opened an inch.

Still, he supposed that the window option wasn't too crazy.

He looked around the taxi for a second. He didn't have any convenient crowbars lying around, but that didn't mean that he couldn't break the glass with something else. He tried punching it, but he didn't even get a crack out of that.

His eyes trailed down to something that would've been more useful.

The headrest.

It was adjustable, thank God. He took it off the seat, gripped one of the rods, and hit the window as hard as he could.

Nothing.

"Come _on_."

He hit it again. And again.

Then, just as he was going to give up, the window finally shattered. 

Connor felt the shards fall on him, and even as he shook his head, he knew that some were still stuck to his head.

He'll just have to deal with it later.

He grabbed the edges of the broken window, and pulled himself up and out of the taxi. Immediately, he was hit with how chaotic everyone in the area was being. In the safety of the taxi, he didn't get to hear everyone screaming, cheering... couldn't hear the annoying car alarms coming from the other vehicles that also got tipped over.

Connor had to get out of there.

He pulled himself up an out, but leaned against the car, as if his white long-sleeved button-up shirt would blend in with the black taxi and provide him with some stable cover. Of course, he didn't really expect anyone to really care about him, seeing that they were too busy... having fun?

Christ.

Connor sprinted to a safe end of the street, waiting a few seconds before crossing yet again. He needed to get somewhere safe to hide out.

So he hid down an alley, looking through dumpsters, hoping there'd be an empty one. As soon as he realized that they'd all be full, he decided to use it as a last resort.

Just as he was trying to find a way to reach a fire escape-

Sirens.

Then, gunshots.

His curiosity got the best of him. Assuming that everything got resolved, Connor walked back and poked his head out, seeing that the gunshots did come from the police officers. Only a few androids were laying on the street, but they all had pools of thirium surrounding them, so it was safe to assume that they were the ones that got shot.

He watched from a distance as more came out anyway, disarming the officers once a few were close enough to do so. The officers were forced on to their knees, and he saw one of them draw a gun.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Someone grabbed his shoulder, and forced him to turn around.

It was an android. This time, one he recognized.

_"Gavin?"_

"Well, if it isn't Lieutenant Anderson. Didn't expect to see you here."

"...truce?"

He turned him around again, grabbing his arm and pulling it as high as could without breaking it. When Connor hissed from the sudden pain, Gavin started walking him towards the other officers. Even as he got close, he couldn't help but point out that the area smelled weird. Like gasoline. Though, he guessed that it shouldn't have been surprising, seeing that there were cars on fire.

"This one's another officer." Gavin informed, "Tried hiding. Found him in that ally over there."

"Thought you could get away. Hm?" He recognized the voice- the android in front of him was the same one that broadcasted the speech that sent Detroit into a panic. Up close, his tics still showed. He was very unpredictable, and Connor knew that he had to choose his words carefully if he didn't want to make the deviant mad.

When Connor didn't respond in time, he scowled, "Thought you could get away, scot-free?"

He finally put the gun up to his head. " _Answer me_."

"...no?"

He had nothing to say in his defense. He was forced on his knees, just like the ones next to him, and for a split second considered having a dirty joke be his last words.

_Last words._

Christ, that was hard to think about.

"How much time do I have before..?" He muttered, hating how quiet his voice came out.

"Not-"

"Leo!"

The android blew air through his nose, loud and showing his frustration. After a few seconds, he forced a smile, and turned to face the one that addressed him.

"Hello, Markus."

Markus.

 _Markus_.

Where has he heard that name before?

"What are you _doing?_ "

"They've slaughtered my people in cold blood. I'm simply returning a favor."

"Just let them go. Violence isn't the answer here."

"You're wrong... humans only listen to violence."

"That's just not true."

"If I let him off now, they'll think I've gone soft!"

"An eye for an eye, and the world goes-"

"Shut _up._ " He pointed the gun at Markus now. Connor tried getting up, to hopefully help him out, but was immediately pushed back down.

"Leo, put the gun down."

"I'm holding all of the cards!" He shouted, and Connor had to flinch, "You can't boss me around anymore! I'm not your _slave_ anymore."

"I never have, and would never treat you like one."

"You told me to spare these men!"

"As I would with anyone else, if they were in that situation."

 _Flattering_ , he kept himself from saying out loud, knowing that it really wasn't the time.

"Leo." Gavin snapped, "Make your choice. We have to go, _now_."

"Please."

Leo ended up pocketing the gun.

"Not. A. Word."

"Of course."

Then, he disappeared, running down the same alley Connor was hiding in only moments earlier. The androids holding him down followed, but with A quick glance at the street, he saw that the others were all running in different directions.

The police officers once kneeling next to him were now scrambling to get to their car.

Markus came up to him.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

Markus' expression suddenly changed to something... unreadable.

"...Connor?"

Connor made a similar expression, "You know my name?"

"Yeah. We met that one night at the bar."

He let out a quiet laugh, "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Markus offered his hand, and Connor took it.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sirens interrupted his response. Markus simply walked away, and Connor decided to follow, stumbling as he tried to follow.

"Hey- hey, you seem familiar."

"We've met already."

"No, no... I swear I've seen you before... somewhere else."

"Does Manfred ring a bell?"

It didn't.

Well, not at first.

Connor was quiet for a few moments, up until he finally realized-

"You're that painter guy!"

"Ding ding ding."

"My roommate used to show me your paintings all the time!" He paused, just for a minute, "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was on my way home, and my taxi broke down. I tried running away, but they caught me. Pointed a gun at my head."

Markus seemed surprised.

"So you... didn't shoot the androids?"

"I don't even have my gun on me."

Markus huffed, and Connor noticed that it was cold enough for him to actually see his breath, "I'm actually surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"You're covered in thirium. I knew it couldn't have been from tonight, but I assumed that it meant you weren't afraid to kill a few more androids."

His eyes narrowed, "How can you tell?"

"My blue eye is fake. Came from an android."

There was a pause.

"You thought I killed a bunch of those androids?"

"Yes."

"And yet you still tried to save my life? When you could've just walked away?"

"I wasn't lying, Connor. Violence doesn't solve anything."

"Yeah, try telling Leo that."

He paused for the longest time. Connor was going to respond, probably with another stupid question, but Markus finally beat him to it.

"I can't control Leo anymore. He does what he can to get by."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Markus- even you know that what he's doing is immoral."

"I know."

"He needs to be stopped."

"...I know." He repeated, hesitantly. "But I can't."

"You- do you know what would've happened if you didn't get involved back there?" He snapped, finally getting him to slow down, "He destroyed public property- and I know everyone won't be ecstatic when they hear about that- but imagine how much worse it would be if he shot those people."

"Leo is a man that can't be reasoned with."

"Then tell me how I'm still alive right now." Markus finally stopped, and Connor narrowly avoided running into him. "You did that."

"I told you _I_ _can't_."

"But you did!" He argued, "Back there! A man who can't be reasoned with- reasoned with! I bet if you could-"

"Stop. Talking."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You have the chance to save thousand of lives- and you won't take it." He stated bluntly.

"I've already tried. Every time I talk about it, I get shut down."

"And how did you present your argument? What did you say?"

"I said that we should change our approach if he wanted this to escalate in a good way."

"Who did you say it to?"

 _"Him._ And he shut me down. Multiple times."

"Then change your approach!"

"It's not that simple!"

"Don't you dare say that you _tried_ to help if you didn't put in any extra effort." He snapped.

"You couldn't even begin to understand how any of this works. Don't pretend that you do."

He began walking again.

"Markus-"

"You should go home now. You must be traumatized."

"That wasn't the first time someone's pointed a gun at me."

"Honestly? Not surprising."

"Fuck you, man."

But he got no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this came out late. Just 4 more chapters until it ends :(


	9. Chapter 9

Connor was told to take it easy after what happened the night before. He wasn't expecting anyone to call him- especially not so early.

 _"Is Connor Anderson there?"_ The voice asked. Quiet, obviously a woman's.

"Speaking." He muttered, slowly stirring a cup with his spoon.

_"Great, I need to talk to you."_

His eyes narrowed, and lip turned up a little, "Who is this?"

_"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Chloe. Kamski."_

If he wasn't awake then, he was definitely awake now.

"Kamski? You have my phone number?"

_"Yes, you said we should keep in contact, and I gave you my number. You gave me yours..."_

Connor didn't remember that at all, but opted to swallow nervously. "Yeah. Right. Sorry."

 _"I've been meaning to call you, but I needed to ask... Are you free?_ "

"Today? Yeah."

_"I need you to come over as soon as possible, so we can talk."_

He lowered his voice, in case Daniel was nearby. Though, he really doubted it, seeing that he shouldn't have been awake yet, "About the deviants?"

_"Yes."_

"All right, I'll come over."

_"Fantastic. I can call a cab to come pick you up, if you want."_

Connor rolled his eyes. Right, like he'd ever want to go in one of those stupid taxis ever again

"Don't worry. I'll just walk."

_"You'll... walk?"_

"Yes."

There was a pause. He heard shuffling on the other end before she started talking again.

_"It's freezing cold outside."_

"Oh, thank you for telling me. I almost left the house stark naked."

_"It's also out of town."_

"I know... I've been meaning to get some exercise."

_"Connor."_

"Chloe. I'll be fine."

He put his phone on his shoulder, looking around his room for a pair of sweatpants.

_"Can you_ _drive_ _? Is your car_ _working_ _?"_

Oh yeah, that was an option.

"Sure."

_"I want to see you drive up."_

"Got it."

__________

  
It was a nightmare trying to convince his roommate- a normally paranoid bastard now showing how concerned he was- to let him leave the house. He could handle himself. Sure, last night he wasn't so lucky, but he was just caught off guard.

Connor ended up just walking out.

Hank didn't come along with him. Last time he saw him, he accidentally killed him because he took too long, and he knew that Hank probably would've held a grudge. Besides- they were chatting about deviants. And while Connor still wasn't sure about his side, he knew that Hank would've spoken for him. Would've told Chloe about the many failures he's had.

Asshole.

 _"Tryin' to take er jobs_ ," he muttered, though nobody else would hear him.

The rest of the drive was quiet, and there was luckily no traffic. Music was playing at the beginning of the ride, but after hearing that it wasn't something he was into, he turned it down until he couldn't hear it anymore.

There was no visible driveway. He parked out in the area in front of her house, just hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble for doing so.

He had to put on an extra coat before he left his car, and knocked on the door.

Her android was the one to answer it.

"I'm here to see Chloe Kamski?"

"I'll tell her you're here Please wait in the lobby." The android smiled, and Connor felt weird seeing an android of all things do that, "Welcome back, Connor."

"Thank you..?"

He almost seemed... happy.

Connor didn't think much of it. He was let inside a lobby, and given more time to look around than he did the first time he was in there.

Until he spotted two other people with him.

"North?"

She was previously sitting still in a chair, arms crossed and eyes closed. But when Connor called out to her, her head perked up in surprise, and she looked tempted to jump up and out of her seat.

"Connor?" 

"Connor?"

The other one was blond, holding a vase that was on one of the podiums. When North said his name, the stranger turned, and Connor finally got to see his face.

_"Daniel?"_

But before his brain could start theorizing why his roommate has been lying about his outings this entire time, the blond gave him a puzzled look and responded.

"I'm not Daniel."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm Simon... you know my brother?"

And suddenly, it all made sense.

"Oh... You're Simon"

"Yeah." He pursed his lips, "I know."

"No, you... Yeah. I know your brother."

He seemed to relax, "Oh, how is he?"

"Simon. Focus."

"Come on, North, we have time-"

She held up her hand, "Connor. The fuck are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I'm confused." She admitted, "And now, concerned."

"I got called over by Ms. Kamski herself. Why are you guys here?"

"Same reason?"

"She told us to wait."

"I'll do the same, then."

He suddenly felt very underdressed. While he looked like he just rolled out of bed, even wearing socks with sandals to prove how much of a mess he was, North was in uniform. And while he just met him, he could comfortably say that Simon seemed to be very cleaned up as well. In his defense- which he knew wouldn't be asked about- he thought it would just be him and Chloe. And while they weren't the closest of friends, Connor made the assumption that she wouldn't care about what he wore. That there wasn't a certain dress code.

But, of course, he was wrong.

"Anyone else coming to join the party?" He asked.

"Not that I know of."

The door opened and Connor's curiosity allowed him to see who walked in, thinking it was Chloe. 

Instead, he faced someone he thought he'd never see in person again. He must've been thinking the same thing, seeing that they both had the same expression on their face.

"Connor." His voice was flat.

"Markus." He replied in the same tone.

"You... know Markus?" North asked carefully.

"We've met."

"Unfortunately."

"Please, contain your excitement."

"I didn't think we'd be seeing each other again."

"And yet, here we are."

The door opened again, and Connor thanked whatever God came to mind that the conversation wouldn't continue. It felt weird saying shit like that to Markus... but he couldn't place why.

Chloe stood there in a flowy, pink robe. It was transparent, but only showed that she was wearing a full piece bathing suit underneath.

"Great. You all came."

"You invited all of us at the same time?"

"Yes." She looked over at Connor, "I'm glad you dressed for the occasion."

"I just woke up. Didn't realize there would be... anyone else."

"Oh. I didn't mention that?"

"No."

"Well, we shouldn't waste any time. I'm sure you're all busy."

The other 3 nodded. Connor did as well, but only because he didn't want to mention that he actually had this day off.

"Great, come on in. I'll serve drinks."

Nobody was sure who started the argument Markus and North were muttering

Chloe asked for their thoughts about deviancy, to start it all off.

"Aren't we all on the same page?"

"Are we?"

"Okay... everyone supporting deviants, raise your hand."

Connor expected Markus' hand to shoot up. Maybe Simon's, seeing that he just met him.

But he didn't expect North's.

And apparently, North didn't expect his response.

"Connor?"

"What? I don't." He shrugged.

In all honesty, he didn't have a side. But, if forces to choose one, he was definitely on the human's side.

She crossed her arms, "That's not what _Hank_ told me."

Markus made a similar motion, "That's not what _you_ told me last night."

"Hey hey- don't phrase it like that." Connor warned, "That's not what I was talking about at all, anyway. You weren't even listening to me."

"You weren't talking about changing the devaint's strategy to help them succeed?"

"I was saying that you needed to stop Leo from destroying everything. What I said at the bar doesn't count, since I don't remember it happening."

"I can-"

"Hank told me that you're sympathetic to their cause." North interrupted.

"Hank's trying to get me _fired_."

"I'm seriously finding that hard to believe-"

"Guys, calm down. Connor... explain your side."

Though he didn't appreciate all of the attention, he gladly started talking.

"It's just illogical. They don't feel, they just... they get overwhelmed with irrational instructions." He recited proudly.

"And who told you this?"

Connor looked smug as he responded, "An android."

"Was he deviant?"

"Well, no-"

"Right." He turned back to Chloe, "We aren't exactly sure, but I'm sure that you can tell that Connor here doesn't, either."

"He's a state of the art prototype. He would have a better theory about deviancy."

"Doesn't mean he can't be wrong."

"But it makes the most logical sense, it... it has to be a virus- something given to them."

"And how could you know that?"

"Because it's not..." He groaned in frustration, "These things don't just _happen._ Robots don't just wake up one day and decide that they want to be _free_."

"And yet, they are."

"No, it's- they can't be! If I start shit-talking my Alexa, she isn't going to just... _stop_. That's not how these things work!"

_It wasn't._

_It couldn't have been._

_Right?_

"There's always a chance for... _unlikely_  events to take place."

A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't. Touch me." He snapped.

"Its okay to admit that you're wrong," he muttered, though the statement lacked its usual venom. Like he was being sincere.

Like Connor only stuck to this side because he was afraid of admitting defeat.

Connor scrunched his face in disgust, forcefully ripping his shoulder out of his grasp. "I'm not. That's the problem."

"Why can't you just-!"

"Because you can't be right!" He interrupted, voice higher than he'd like to admit, "If you're right about this, Hank would've joined them by now!"

Silence.

With a shaky breath and low voice, he continued.

"If androids really did... start to wake up... Hank would've, too."

_Hank wouldn't be killing them. Any of them._

"Hank's your android, right?" Christ, even North sounded sappy.

"Yeah, that's him."

_Rupert._

_The Tracis._

_Oh, God, if he saw the TR400-_

_Luther._

_His name is Luther._

_And_ _he's_ _only safe because Hank didn't get the_ _chance_ _to see him._

"Maybe it's a... Gavin situation."

_But_ _he_ _was just_ _doing_ _his job._

"No, no. Trust me. I know a deviant when I see one, and that man's not a fucking deviant."

Silence. Again.

"He might need a little more convincing?"

That sad, empty feeling was quickly replaced with his anger again.

"He would've changed by now if he could. Your theories are bullshit."

"Hank just needs convincing."

"Why is Hank the only one who needs time?"

"Not every android is the same... I'm sure there are others just like him."

"Others that haven't been _infected_ yet."

"Connor."

"They can't _feel._ " He snapped, "It's not in their program."

"They're not following their program anymore. That's why they're called deviants."

Connor rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I got that."

He wished Josh was there. He was sane, and Connor trusted him enough to make the right call. Though, he supposed that this was something he had to choose by himself. Join all of his friends because a few 'lucky' androids woke up, or Join Hank and help him stop it... because he had to.

Because Amanda told him to.

The hand was back on his shoulder, and the motion made the room spin.

"Connor, you're looking a little... pale."

He brushed the hand off of his shoulder this time.

He was fine.

This was fine.

"I'm fine." He snapped, "I just... I can't. Deal with this. Right now. I need time to think."

Maybe it would've been easier if the consequences weren't so... severe in his eyes.

"Take as long as you need."

And then he left, gripping his own arms as he walked away. Elijah offered to escort him to his car, but he just muttered that he'd be fine in his own.

Connor opened the front door.

Hank stood there, hand raised to knock, confusion shown clearly on his face.

Connor closed the door.

He only registered what happened a few seconds after. He sobered up, vision clearing when he realized that Hank- the fucking android- must've found out that he was going to be here. Or he must've realized that Chloe would be important in this investigation, and decided to come along as well.

Fuck.

When he ran back to where everyone was moments earlier, he wasn't very relieved to find that they were all still there, and showed no intention of leaving anytime soon.

"Change of plans! Everyone needs to hide if they don't want to get in trouble." He looked back at the door, "Preferably, now."

"What, why?"

_Knock knock_ _knock_

"Should I answer it?"

She waved him off, "Hold on a second, Elijah. Who's at the door?"

"I don't know why he's here, or how he got here, but Hank was at the door when I opened it."

"Fuck- what is he doing here?"

"I don't _know._ But if you all plan on leaving, you should do it as soon as possible."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I haven't had the time to decide!"

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"I have an idea. I have a back door you three can use to escape. Connor, you're with me."

Chloe marched towards the door, and Connor followed quietly behind her.

"You wanted to see of Hank was deviant or not, right?" She asked hum once the others were out of earshot.

"Well, kinda, but-"

"Follow my lead."

She opened the door. Hank was still there, expression set to look more angry than confused.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Kamski. I was hoping I could have a word with you... if you're not too busy already?"

"Of course not. Come in."

Hank walked in.

"Lieutenant."

"Hank."

"I have to ask what you're doing here, when you usually spend your days off at home?"

Before Connor asked how the he'll he could possibly know that, Chloe chimed in for him.

"Connor's simply here to keep me company." She replied with a smile.

"Really?"

When Hank looked over at him, Connor shrugged.

"I'm not always at home, Hank."

Chloe stopped walking when she reached the window. She took a deep breath, before turning to face then both.

Her face was stoic and calm.

"What can I do for you both?"

"Ma'am, we're investigating deviants. I know you left Cyberlife years ago, but I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know."

She nodded along, unfazed.

"Deviants. Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence... and now they have free will. Machines are so superior to us. Confrenation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn't it ironic?"

Connor could recognize someone stalling for time in an instant, and it wasn't hard to point out Chloe's. Hank seemed to be catching on as well, but if he did, he didn't bother pointing it out.

"If a war breaks out between humans and deviants, millions could die, Ms. Kamski. It's quite a serious matter."

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?"

When Chloe looked over at him, Connor refused to meet her gaze.

"Listen, I didnt come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we'll be on our way." He glared at Connor before correcting himself, " _I'll_ be on my way."

"What about you, Hank?" She tilted her head to the side, and walked closer, "Whose side are you on?"

"The humans, of course."

"Well, that's what you're programmed to say. But you. what do you rreally want?"

Hank just scowled at her questions.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see what you're getting at."

They just stared for a long, tense moment

"Elijah."

Elijah, who'd been looking over at Connor for a few seconds too long, was now walking towards Chloe.

"I'm sure you're familair with the Turing test. Mere formality, simple questions of algorithms and computing compacity. What interests me, is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it the Kamski test... It's very simple, you'll see."

She looked over at Elijah, who stared straight forward.

"Magnificent isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife. Young, and beautiful forever." She put a hand on his cheek, "A flower that will never wither."

Her expression changed.

"But what is it really? A piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being, with a soul?"

Chloe reached for something in a drawer, holding up her hands to show that she now had a gun, but wasn't planning on using it. With her free hand, she put a hand on her android's shoulder, and pushed him on to his knees.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Hank."

"What?" Connor snapped.

"Destroy this machine... and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive-"

"Okay, I think we're done here."

But Connor was just ignored, "What's more important to you, Hank? Your investigation, or the life of this android?"

"Chloe."

"Decide who you are. An obedient machine, or a living being."

"Hank. We're leaving."

"Pull the trigger."

"Hank! Don't."

"And I'll tell you what you want to know."

Elijah's last expression was calm, eyes closed paired with a small smile on his face- the same smile that greeted him just a while earlier. He really looked like he trusted Hank, a fellow android, to realize what he was doing and stop it.

Connor flinched when Hank shot him.

Chloe looked just as surprised as he was. It was a brief expression, quickly replaced with obvious disappointment.

"Test negative." She stated grimly. "You chose your investigation over the life of a another android. You feel no empathy."

Connor left.

__________

  
"Are you all right, lieutenant?"

No, he wasn't. Hank could see it himself. He was leaning against his car, pouting like a _child._

"You shot that man."

"It was a machine that looked like a man."

" _You're_ just a machine." He corrected, then repeated louder, "That's all you are. Just a fucking machine."

Hank looked confused. He furrowed his brows.

"Of course I'm a machine, lieutenant. What did you think I was?"

"I'm not sure."

Then, he got in his car. He flipped Hank off before he drove away. And Christ, did it feel amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is one chapter for everything to change
> 
> :)


	10. Chapter 10

His phone blew up on the ride home.

_》_ _I'm so sorry_

_》I was so confident_ _that_ _he_ _wouldn't_ _shoot_

_》I_ _shouldn't_ _have done that_

_》There's some androids out there that are actually_ _deviating_

_》I promise_

A few minutes passed.

_》Hank told me about what you did_

_》_ _You've_ _been hunting them_ _down_ _for these past few weeks_

_》And I'm finding it hard to believe that you haven't sympathized them_

_》Just give them a chance_

_》Please_

There were a few more sent after that, but Connor ended up turning his phone all the way off.

_________

  
"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to remove you from the case."

"What? Amanda- you can't do that!"

"I'm afraid I can, Connor."

"You shouldn't! I-I know we haven't made much progress yet, but with a little more time-"

"That's enough, Connor." She frowned, "I don't know what has gotten into you. I thought you'd be happy to be off this case."

"I'm so close." He promised, putting on his best puppy-dog face.

"According to your android, you've been deliberately holding back information- jeopardizing the case while he single-handedly managed to find out where all of the deviants were hiding. I'm choosing to look away and let you leave- but so help me, if I catch you doing anything like that again, I'll have you suspended. Or fired. Do I make myself clear?"

"Amanda-"

"Do I make myself clear?" She repeated slowly.

Connor's brow furrowed, "Perfectly."

"Go home, Connor. Finish your day off."

He shot Hank one last glare, before finally leaving the office.

"Yikes. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

North.

"Bad day." He muttered. "Got removed from the case."

Her face lit up, "Change your mind?"

"What?"

"Chloe asked me to ask you. Apparently, you aren't answering your phone."

"Tell her that I don't want her to call me. I'm still thinking."

"Right-"

A yell interrupted what she was going to say next. Connor flinched, glaring up at what appeared to be a very disheveled man in the holding cell, slamming his fist on the door a couple of times.

When all the attention was in, he started pacing. Connor noticed the criminal twitching, shaking, various familiar tics... and he swore to God, he's seen the same mannerisms before.

Then, it finally came to him.

_Leo_

"Deviant?"

North shot him a confused look, and he simply pointed at the holding cell.

"Oh. Just another druggie."

"Really?"

"Red ice is a common drug, Connor. I don't know why you're so confused."

"Huh."

__________

  
When Connor returned to the household, he was greeted by his roommate glaring at him from the living room, sitting in a chair intentionally pointed towards the door. Sumo was asleep on his lap, letting Daniel pet him and add to the dramatic effect.

"Good evening, _traitor_."

"What? Traitor?"

Daniel leaned back, though his expression remained cold.

"Your mother and I are very disappointed in you."

"I'm older than you-"

He held up Sumo, though the cat didn't seem to care.

"We were worried _sick._ "

Connor rolled his eyes, "I'm back now, doesn't that count for... something?"

"You're supposed to be taking it easy! But instead, you're running off... doing mischievous tomfoolery with those... hooligans!"

"Daniel-"

" _Heathens!_ "

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm back, and don't plan on leaving anytime soon. All right? I'll... take it easy."

Daniel's eyes narrowed, "Uh huh?"

He held up his hand.

"Scout's honor."

"You weren't in scouts."

"Then I just promise. I'll take it easy for today- and after that too."

"I don't believe you."

"I was removed from the case." He stated grimly.

Daniel leaned back in the chair again.

"All right. Fine."

"Why are you awake, anyway? I thought you were asleep around this time."

"You woke me up."

"And you never fell back asleep?"

"No."

"What are you doing out in the living room?"

"Waiting for you to come home."

"Really?"

A pause.

"I saw a spider." He muttered.

"Of course you did."

He glared at him.

"There was a spider on the ceiling. I tried smashing it with a shoe, but when I removed it, it was gone."

Though Connor was tempted to suggest the idea that the spider was on him now, he refrained from doing so.

"You sure it wasn't on the shoe?"

"Yes, I checked the shoe."

Connor forgot what he was going to say when the sound of a toilet flushing sounded out of nowhere.

"Is anyone else in the here?" He asked, side-eyeing the hallway.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Forgot- who's _here?_ "

Again, the conversation abruptly stopped.

Nines stood in the halls, adjusting his sleeve while walking back towards the living room. Upon seeing that Connor had finally arrived, he froze in place.

"Oh."

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk. Apologize." He took a deep breath, "Make sure you were okay."

His expression softened, "What?"

He shifted his weight from his toes to his heels, thinking. Choosing his words carefully.

"I... first off, I wanted to apologize. For when I first visited. It obviously wasn't fun for you, and I shouldn't have forced you to do anything."

Connor sighed, "I'm sorry too, Nines. I shouldn't have been acting like an ass."

"I would've too- if I were in your shoes. And uh... I was going to apologize earlier... by a few days... but Daniel said that you needed time to yourself?"

Connor glared at him, but Daniel wasn't paying them any attention, "Really?"

"He said you had a gun pointed at you, by the deviant leader himself."

"I did."

"I wanted to check on you, and make sure you were okay."

"I'm perfectly fine. It's not the first time a gun's been pointed at me."

"So you're doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"And we're good?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah. We're good."

Nines sighed in relief, and sat down on the couch. Connor did the same. Daniel had been doing that, but when he noticed everyone else laying down, he sunk further in the couch.

Daniel reached for the remote, and turned the T.V. on.

Leo's face on the almost made Connor jump. Almost.

_"You made them obedient. Docile. Ready to do every single thing you no longer wanted to do yourselves-"_

"They're still reporting about that?"

"It's a pretty big deal."

After the clip ended, the reporter began talking about a more recent event. A new clip showed of firefighters putting out all of the fires that the deviants set, and even clear out some dead androids that were just laying in the middle of the street.

"Ugh." Connor scoffed.

"Ugh?"

"Weren't you there last night?"

"Unfortunately." His eyes narrowed, "Still can't believe they think it's going to work."

"What?"

He sat up, gesturing towards the screen, "Look at them! They're setting things on fire, for fuck's sake."

"I mean, they're scaring them, right?" Daniel sat up as well.

"Their goal isn't to scare people. It's to lead a revolution, and they're doing it in the worst way possible." He sat back, "I swear to God, if I knew where they were hiding, I'd march right up to their leader and tell him that he needs to get his shit together."

"Not worth the trip, anyway. The place is a shithole."

Connor perked up.

"What place?"

"That place you were just talking about. Jericho."

"You know where their hideout is?" He muttered, utterly dumbfounded.

He nodded slowly. "Why?"

Connor blinked.

"You're telling me you had the location _the whole tim_ e and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes."

"Daniel- I need that! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"You didn't ask." He answered simply.

"Where is it?"

He glared at him, "Oh _hell_ no. Last time you tried dealing with deviants, you almost got shot in the head. I don't think you should do this."

"Daniel. It's my _job_."

"And you're acting like you're invincible. Slow down. Nines, back me up here."

"I care about your well being, so... I agree with your roommate."

"Daniel, you have to understand. I _can't_ slow down. If Hank finds Jericho before I do, everyone's lives would be in danger." When he seemed unconvinced, he added, " _Including_ Simon's."

Finally, Daniel's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

He _needed_ to play his cards right if he wanted to get to Jericho.

"You think Simon won't get in trouble for helping? He's human- and while I don't think that he'll get hurt- I'm pretty damn certain that he can't avoid getting in trouble." He tilted his head, "And- if I remember correctly- you would risk... _so much_... just to keep him safe"

"Yeah?" His voice was unnaturally quiet.

"If you can help me out, I can stop all of that. I can help him, and so many others."

"Why does it have to be you?" He snapped, "Why do _you_ have to risk your life for this?"

"Because nobody else is willing to."

Daniel sighed in frustration.

Nines piped up. "I'm willing to."

"What? No- you're not going by yourself."

"Then I'll come along with you."

"Yeah- me too. I'm coming too."

Connor suddenly felt sick.

"You- you can't come along. It's too dangerous."

"Then why should you go on your own?"

"We work better as a team."

He shrugged, "I need to see Simon again."

"Three heads are better than one stinky, impulsive head that doesn't care for his own safety."

"I think you both keep forgetting that I'm the only cop here."

Daniel raised a brow, "You shouldn't do this, either. You were just removed from the case."

"I'm not bringing along someone that's too afraid to confront a spider!"

"You're scared of crabs!"

He scowled, "I don't see how that's relevant to the situation!"

"It is where we're fucking going."

"So Jericho's near a beach." At Daniel's hesitant his, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "If course it fucking is. Just my luck."

"We're coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Connor stood.

"We need to make it there before Hank does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun


	11. Chapter 11

It was late by the time they finally reached Jericho. Daniel claimed to know the location by heart, but both of the brothers found out that he had a shit memory 20 minutes into the drive.

"It's right over there." He'd say, while Connor passed a rock he swears he's seen 50 times on that drive alone, "Try turning on the next street."

Connor was only driving because of his crippling paranoia, which made him think that he'd only be safe if he was the one in control of the car. But, far enough in, he wished he could give up the wheel and have someone else take over- even if it risked getting into a major car accident.

Nines was asleep through half the thing. Connor was tempted to leave him like that, even after they'd someday find the ship the deviants used as a base. But as they got closer, Daniel woke him up by accident.

"There!" He shouted, "It's just over there!"

"Are we there yet?" Nines mumbled shortly after.

"If it isn't, I'm going to drive into a tree."

Nine's eyes snapped open, "Can you do it when I'm not in the car?"

"Nah-"

"Stop the car."

Connor pulled over, and turned the car off.

They made it.

"Finally. I feel like I've aged 20 years."

"We made it, didn't we?"

"After 20 long years." Nines agreed, stretching a little.

"50 and single- why am I not surprised?"

"Its because we spent it in a car."

Connor put his hand on the handle.

"Wait."

"What?" He asked, obviously frustrated with having to stay in that stupid car longer than he had to.

"What are we going to do?"

He looked out the window.

"I think we need to split up."

"Connor, that's insane-"

"We'll cover more ground." He assured, "Just... look around outside."

"What are we looking for?"

He swallowed.

"Leo. We need to get him to change his strategy. If any of you find him- don't approach until we're all together."

"This is a bad idea."

Connor didn't want to admit that this was just another impulsive decision. He frowned.

"You didn't have to come."

"You aren't going alone."

He sighed.

"Okay- does everyone have a phone on them?"

They all patted themselves down.

"Check."

"Yeah, I got it," Daniel muttered.

"If something happens, contact someone else."

"Got it."

"All right. Let's go."

Then everything went to shit.

___________

Connor made sure they split up, since the boat was big enough. While Nines would check the far end and Daniel would check the center, Connor walked towards the closest part of the boat.

At first, nothing but the sound of his own footsteps could be heard. But then, as he walked closer to a specific spot, voices could be heard.

"I won't hesitate if you give me no choice."

Connor knew that voice.

He slipped into the room, gun pointed directly at his victim.

"Drop it, Hank."

The android scoffed, breaking eye contact only for a few seconds.

"Lieutenant. Why am I not surprised?"

Hank also had a gun, but was pointing it at Markus instead of Leo. Could he not find him either?

"It's illegal for you to use a gun. I suggest you drop it."

"It's illegal to help these...  _deviants._ But I don't see you backing down anytime soon."

"I'm not a machine taking orders.'

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to androids like that anymore?"

"Put it down. Now."

Hank lunged at Markus, and Connor finally shot his gun.

___________

"Simon..?"

Daniel was looking for any excuse to go inside after he decided to wear something that would not protect him from the cold. When he saw someone that he swore looked like Simon, he headed inside.

He realized a little too late that it was not his brother, and just another android.

"Hello?" He asked, turning when Daniel tapped his shoulder.

Fuck.

"Oh- I thought you were... someone else. I'm sorry."

He tilted his head, "Are you a friend of Markus?"

Technically. He's met him once, and it didn't and with them fighting.

"Yeah."

The android breathed out a sigh.

"Sorry if I come off... weird. I'm just uneasy around people."

"Me too, man. There's nothing to worry about."

The android smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. But I'm sure you aren't here just to talk to me."

"No, that's... I'm just here." He promised. "To help, I mean."

"In that case, can you give me a hand?"

The android offered the box in his hands, and Daniel accepted it quickly.

"Of course. Just lead the way."

__________

Nines was the one that found Leo, hiding with a group of androids that all seemed to be stressed. When he saw them, he hid behind a few boxes, and listened in on the conversation.

"We lost Camille." One snapped.

"Shut up, Adam."

Nines knew that voice. The one that was playing everywhere on TV.

The leader of Jericho.

"Shut up? She- she was apart of this group. And now she's gone, left for dead."

"That's only because you didn't kill her."

"Gavin, stop. Let me handle this."

"You wouldn't have either."

"I would've in a heartbeat if it meant protecting our people."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Shut up." He scoffed.

"You're all talk- a coward."

"I could've shot her right between the eyes!"

"But when the opportunity was given to you- you didn't! Don't criticize me for something you couldn't do either!"

"You fucking prick-"

"Hypocrite!"

"That's enough!"

They were interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. Nines perked up as well, but did nothing to give away his position.

"The fuck was that?"

"Does someone have a gun?"

"Not from what I know."

"Fuck- we have to warn the others."

"I'll find out what it is. You two tell everyone to get somewhere safe. Jericho is on lockdown until further notice."

"You got it."

Footsteps retreated.

Nines ran out soon after.

__________

Hank was dead.

Again.

"You... saved my life."

Connor pointed his gun at Markus, but the other approached. Once he was close enough, he pointed the gun away from himself, and Connor let him.

"I didn't come here for you." He snapped.

"Why did you come here?"

A hand on his shoulder.

"I-"

"Connor!"

They both turned. Nines stood at the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Nines?"

"I heard a gunshot. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure-"

"I'm  _fine_."

When he finally noticed Hank, his expression softened.

"Oh-"

The ground below them rumbled, and he paused.

"What the hell was that?"

Nines peaked out, eyes widened.

"They're going to attack Jerchio." He muttered.

"What?"

"We have to get out of here."

They jogged out. Markus first, Nines last to make sure that Connor was out as well.

They ran into North soon after. She seemed surprised at first, but quickly brushed it off.

"They're coming from all sides! Everyone's trapped in the hold, they're going to be slaughtered!"

"There are exits on the second and third floor. If they can find them, they can jump into the river."

"How will they know that?"

"Is everyone okay?"

They all jumped. Leo appeared out of nowhere, and seemed to be more concerned than the last time he saw him.

"Peachy," Connor muttered.

"Leo, there are exits on the second and third floor. Can you tell all the androids that?"

Leo put his fingers up to his temple, and paused for a few seconds.

"Done." He finally said.

"Go find a way out. We'll meet up with you later."

At first, Connor thought it was Daniel jogging up to them. But, after remembering that Daniel came up here wearing pajamas, he realized that it was Simon. Josh was right behind him, thankfully unharmed.

"They're coming from the upper deck now too. We'll be caught in the crossfire." He explained hastily.

"We have to run Markus, there's nothing else we can do," Josh added.

A pause.

"We have to... blow up Jerchio."

All of the attention snapped on to Leo.

"What?"

"If the ship goes down, they'll evacuate, and our people can escape!"

"You'll never make it. The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere-!"

"She's right." Connor interrupted, "They know who you are. They'll do anything to get you."

"Go and help the others, I'll join you later." Leo snapped.

"Leo-"

"I won't be long!"

"Be careful."

Leo nodded, and ran.

"We have to get to the exits."

"Wait."

Connor counted everyone off. North, Josh, Simon, Markus, Nines-

"Where the fuck is Daniel?"

Nines went pale.

"I thought he was with you."

"You  _lost_ him?"

"I didn't see either of you after we split up. I waited 20 minutes before going  _inside_ -"

"You. Lost. Him?" He repeated.

"I didn't mean to!"

"For fuck's sake!"

"You can't pin it on me!"

"I couldn't physically look after him!"

"Boys, we're running out of time." North reminded them.

"I'm not leaving without Daniel."

"I'm not leaving without Connor."

"Neither of you should get involved. You could get in serious trouble."

"I just need to find Daniel. I'll be back, I swear."

Before anyone could protest further, Connor ran in the opposite direction in search of his dumbass roommate.

Markus followed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, though never slowed down.

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

The trip was chaotic. Connor couldn't call out to Daniel, and that seemed to make everything harder. They ran through rusty corridors, avoiding the ones with gunshots echoing down them, which made it so that they didn't casually bump into any soldiers.

At one point, while running across a bridge, the floor gave out beneath him. Markus managed to grab his arm before he fell down to the floor below.

"Fuck." He snapped.

"You have to be careful." Markus explained,  helping him back on to the platform, "This ship is old- and easily breakable."

"I have to find Daniel." His eyes narrowed, "Can you see anything?"

Markus paused, his blue eye moving around while the green one remained completely still.

He pointed towards the way they were headed before the bridge broke.

"Over there, through the wall. We have to-"

Connor wasted no time in jumping across. The floor creaked,

"Connor!"

"Come on!"

Markus, with a frustrated huff, jumped across as well.

It led to a room. Inside held two people, an android and a familiar human-

"Daniel!"

His head snapped up.

"Connor! Where the hell have you been?"

"Where have  _I_  been? Why the fuck are you this far in when you were supposed to stay outside?"

"I made a new friend."

He was close to another blond android, cowering in fear.

"We have to get out of here. Now."

"We're going to get shot..." the android muttered.

"Come on..." Daniel muttered, helping him stand.

"There's an exit not too far from here." Marks informed, "Come on."

While running through another corridor, they jumped into North, Simon, and Josh.

"Simon."

"Daniel!"

"Markus-"

"The bomb's going to explode at any second. We have to get out of here." Connor snapped.

"There's an exit just up ahead."

They all ran. Connor lagged behind, keeping an eye on everyone, making see that they all made it.

They made it to a hole that led to the outside.

"Into the water!"

North took a running start before jumping into the water. Simon followed, then Josh, then Daniel, then Nines-

"Connor, what are you doing?"

It was just him and Markus.

And they were running out of time.

"I can't swim."

"Are you serious?"

"And I'm afraid of heights." He winced, and looked down, "I can find another way down-"

"No time."

Markus grabbed Connor's arm. Despite a desperate attempt to wiggle out of it, he was dragged along, and they jumped together.

They got the water just as Jericho burst into flames.


End file.
